La flamme de la Solitude
by Yukiche
Summary: Tsuna s'est laissé une fois de plus entraîner par les lubies de Gokudera, mais il semblerait que cette fois, il n'y ait pas que ce dernier qui voit le surnaturel partout... [UA esprits ]
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou!**

**Voici ma nouvelle fic, qui est un AU... Mais pas tant que ça en fait... *okok j'arrête mes faux spoilers* ... *dès le premier chapitre ça craint en plus***

**Bref, c'est un AU avec quelques accents de surnaturel et d'occulte (forcément, puisqu'on a notre cher Gokudera pour ça!), et à ce propos d'ailleurs, un petit avertissement: dès ce premier chapitre, on a une séance d'invocation d'esprits, avec la technique du oui-ja, mais je n'ai pas eu l'intention d'en faire un mode d'emploi ou de donner une vision réaliste de ce qu'il pourrait s'y passer. Ceci est une fiction, donc, bon, on est bien libres d'inventer ou d'interpréter les choses comme on veut, non? **

**Sur ce... **

**ENJOIE  
'w'**

* * *

**Disclamer ~ **_(valable pour tous les chapitres de cette histoire)  
_

**KHR ne m'appartient pas, bien qu'il soit toujours aussi tentant de s'approprier ses petits personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi 3  
Comme dit précédemment, ceci est une _fiction_, j'ai donc pris la liberté d'interpréter la figure de l'esprit comme je le voulais, au risque de contredire les convictions de certains. Prenez donc cette fic comme un AU de KHR ET de la vie réelle.  
Par contre, là tout de suite, j'ai un peu peur de me faire attaquer par un fantôme enragé pour ce que j'ai écrit, donc si quelqu'un connaît un bon exorciste...  
Et sinon, veuillez me pardonner pour ma manie de spoiler à tord et à travers, ou pire! de donner de faux espoirs/faux spoilers (ma spécialité). Si ça se produit, vous aurez le droit de lancer sur moi vos fantômes enragés. Et je pourrai même vous expliquer comment à partir du chapitre 4. Comment ça, je commence déjà à spoiler? Zut.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Comme tous les matins, Tsuna se réveilla tout juste à l'heure pour ne pas être en retard en cours. Il ne put prendre qu'une douche sommaire, se promettant, comme tous les matins, de plonger dans un _réel _et bon bain à son retour. Petit dej' expédié, affaires jetées dans le sac, "itekimasu!" lancé en travers de la porte déjà ouverte et départ immédiat, la réponse de sa mère, encore en cuisine, résonnant vaguement dans son dos. Nouage de cravate fébrile sur le chemin, le dernier toast pendant entre les lèvres et, à peine le temps de l'avaler, il arrivait déjà au coin de la rue, où Gokudera et Yamamoto prenaient la peine de l'attendre tous les matins, quitte à subir avec lui les foudres de quelque professeur mécontent de l'heure de leur arrivée, ou pire, se faire attraper par un membre du comité de discipline, ou pire! par leur chef, une expérience aussi traumatisante que fréquente. Une expérience habituelle.

Se faire appeler Dame-Tsuna par quelques condisciples qui se plaisaient à le torturer quotidiennement, pour peu que ses amis, tous deux bien plus charismatiques et populaires que lui, ne soient pas dans les parages, devait probablement être un passage obligé de chacune de ses journées.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient profité du fait qu'il doive acheter à manger avant de pouvoir les rejoindre, son bento oublié pour une énième fois. Ils s'accordèrent le temps de quelques railleries et du racket de sa maigre pitance, un simple pain-melon, avant de le planter pour aller eux-mêmes profiter de leur pause de midi.  
Ne voulant pas faire attendre ses amis, et n'ayant de toute façon pas de quoi se payer quoi que ce soit d'autre, Tsuna n'eut alors d'autre choix que de rallier le toit de l'école, où il était attendu.

Bah, encore un événement par trop surprenant de sa vie de collégien, dont il ne prenait même plus la peine de s'étonner, résigné.  
En revanche, la réaction de ses compagnons était toujours à l'exact opposé de la sienne: indignation et colère:

- Ces enfoirés, s'enflamma Gokudera, après le récit des dernières aventures de Tsuna, ils vont me le payer!

Ce à quoi le principal concerné répondit par la tempérance; il était habitué, après tout, et puis peu importe combien de fois l'argenté allait les retrouver après coup pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, ça ne changeait jamais rien, ils reviendraient à la charge sitôt que ses protecteurs auraient le dos tourné, et il devrait subir le retour de flamme. Car c'était souvent même pire quand Gokudera allait le venger...

- Mais, enchaîna Yamamoto après que le colérique de la bande se fut calmé. Tsuna, tu sais quand même bien que quand tu oublie ton repas tu peux partager le nôtre.

Oh, oui, il le savait très bien. D'ailleurs, il était présentement en train de profiter de leur gentillesse.

- Oui mais... dit-il cependant, je ne peux pas vous squatter à chaque fois! Surtout toi, Yamamoto, tu as besoin de forces pour tes entraînements de baseball.  
- Oh, je m'en sors très bien, tu sais. Mon père insiste toujours pour faire mes bentos, mais il en met des tonnes. Je pourrais bien en donner à toute la classe qu'il m'en resterait encore après ~  
- Moui... enfin, j'ai juste pas eu de chance qu'ils me tombent dessus à ce moment-là, mais comme je ne peux pas prévoir quand viendra leur prochain coup, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre et dépendre trop de vous juste à cause d'eux. Enfin, n'en parlons plus, c'est fait, de toute façon.

Ne pas s'arrêter de vivre à cause d'eux... Tsuna serait bien heureux s'il arrivait à faire ça. Seulement, peu importe combien il était habitué aux brimades, il tremblait à chaque fois qu'il devait parcourir l'école seul. en ces lieux, il vivait dans l'ombre de Gokudera et Yamamoto, et il savait très bien que s'il se risquait à faire un pas en dehors de leur zone d'influence, il finirait mal, à un moment ou à un autre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela dit, toujours en accord avec sa volonté de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur les autres - pour qui il s'estimait déjà être un boulet - il devait parfois prendre le risque.

Bien que ses interlocuteurs soient parfaitement conscients de ces faits, ils exaucèrent néanmoins son voeu, abandonnant cette conversation pour des sujets plus légers:

- Oh! Juudaime! fit alors Gokudera, toute trace d'animosité envolée. Il faut qu'on essaie d'invoquer des esprits!  
- Hein? ne put que répondre le petit brun, pris de court.  
- Haha~ Ca a l'air marrant~ Faisons-le!  
- Je te parlais pas à toi, crétin de baseballer! Tes ondes d'abruti cosmique vont sûrement faire fuir les esprits, comme d'habitude.

Pendant que débutait une énième dispute à sens unique entre les deux autres, Tsuna prit le temps de comprendre de quoi parlait Gokudera. Ce qui n'était pas très difficile: à chaque fois que son visage s'éclairait ainsi, c'est que ça touchait au mystère et à l'occulte - en parlant de ça, d'ailleurs, il y avait toujours ce surnom étrange, 'Juudaime', par lequel l'argenté le désignait, seul mystère qu'il n'avait pas encore daigné éclaircir malgré toutes les interrogations du petit brun. Ce dernier du reste se désolait plutôt de la passion de son ami, puisqu'il se retrouvait souvent pris dans des galères pas possibles à cause de ça. Comme le mois dernier, lorsqu'il les avait traînés dans le parc abandonné de Kokuyo-Land, pour une épreuve de courage destinée à débusquer quelques fantômes. Et, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas vraiment croisé - d'après Gokudera, par la faute de Yamamoto - le souvenir de cette aventure le faisait encore frissonner de terreur.

- Hum, pourquoi pas... Mais pourquoi maintenant en particulier, s'enquit-il cependant. Evidemment, son "pourquoi pas" était purement rhétorique. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire, c'était même plutôt le contraire, mais il savait qu'il était dur d'aller contre les élans de son ami. Et puis, il ne voulait pas le décevoir, donc s'il voulait vraiment le faire avec lui, il ne se sentirait probablement pas la force de dire non. Comme d'habitude.

Cela dit, sa question était réelle. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler d'essayer cette expérience un jour, mais jamais encore Gokudera ne le leur avait réellement proposé. Il était curieux de savoir quel avait été le déclencheur de cette nouvelle lubie.

- Eh bien - le regard de l'interrogé s'enflamma de nouveau - j'ai enfin convaincu ma soeur de nous montrer comment faire! Je sais qu'elle est douée pour ça, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu le faire avec moi...

Ah, Bianchi... Si elle ne semblait pas partager les goûts de son frère en matière d'énigmes et de surnaturel, il était vrai qu'elle devait avoir quelques connaissances en la matière. Parfois, sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, elle insistait pour leur tirer les cartes et prédisait à Tsuna toutes sortes de malheurs... Prédictions qui n'avaient aucun mal à se réaliser du reste, considérant sa vie actuelle.

Tandis que Gokudera poursuivait son discours sur la chance inespérée qu'ils avaient là, la porte du toit s'ouvrit et une petite silhouette se glissa timidement à l'extérieur. C'était Chrome, le quatrième membre de leur petite bande. Bien qu'elle soit plutôt discrète et solitaire, elle les rejoignait parfois, s'étant liée d'amitié avec Tsuna. Elle aussi était l'une des cibles préférées des persécuteurs de l'école, ce qui les avait rapprochés. Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint leur groupe, peu après son transfert depuis l'école de la ville voisine, elle avait directement été adopté par Yamamoto et, chose surprenante, Gokudera - qui, sans doute à cause de ses fangirls acharnées, supportait difficilement les filles. Il faut dire que son étrange coiffure en forme d'ananas - dont il s'était juré de percer le mystère un jour - le cache-oeil au motif de crâne qui lui masquait l'oeil droit et son petit appartement à l'ambiance suffisamment glauque pour mériter le titre de maison hantée avaient du beaucoup jouer en sa faveur auprès de l'argenté.

Repérant leur petit cercle adossé au grillage, elle les rejoignit en quelques pas et s'assit auprès d'eux.

- Désolée, le prof voulait me parler à la fin du cours... dit-elle pour expliquer son retard.

Yamamoto lui assura que ce n'était pas grave, et elle s'enquit alors du sujet de leur conversation, qu'elle venait d'interrompre. Gokudera se fit donc une joie de la mettre au courant, avant de l'inviter elle aussi, prétendant que sa présence annulerait la mauvaise influence du "yakyuu-baka" ici présent.

Elle hésita un court instant, et acquiesça d'un petit "d'accord" qui n'étonna pas grand monde. Si elle se montrait souvent aussi craintive que Tsuna, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'occulte - ou, en fait, de toute chose qui ferait trembler n'importe quel humain normalement constitué - elle faisait preuve d'un calme et d'une assurance insoupçonnées.

Tsuna soupira en voyant que la chose semblait décidée, et qu'il était probablement le seul à remettre l'idée en question. Ils étaient donc repartis pour un tour...

Enfin, il supposait que ça aussi, ça faisait partie de son quotidien.

* * *

Le week-end suivant fut donc consacré à ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Néanmoins, lorsque, à la nuit tombée, Tsuna se retrouva dans son salon avec tout le monde, il tiqua un peu.

_A quel moment avait-il accepté que _ça_ se passe chez lui?!_

... Et puis, il se souvint. Il avait déjà posé la question, quand les autres avaient débarqué.

- Baaah, avait répliqué Yamamoto, gêné. Si ça avait été chez moi, mon père aurait râlé que je ne l'aide pas au restau...  
- Je ne veux pas de mauvais esprits chez moi, avait alors prévenu Bianchi.

Quant à Chrome... Non, il ne valait mieux pas que ça soit chez elle. C'aurait été encore plus effrayant!

- Mah, ne t'inquiètes pas, Juudaime, tenta de le rassurer Gokudera, voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu. Il ne pourra rien arriver de mauvais ici, j'en suis sûr! Ce lieu à une bonne aura.

Le trouvant aussi plein d'assurance, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'être sceptique. Une bonne aura? D'où sortait-il ça? N'était-ce pas juste du bluff pour calmer ses réticences?

- Et puis, ta mère n'est pas là, fit remarquer Yamamoto, venant en renfort de l'argenté. On sera tranquilles, comme ça.

Prenant conscience de ce fait en même temps que les autres, le brun se figea soudain. Tiens, c'est vrai ça, où était-elle donc passée? Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de sortir le soir. Sans dire un mot, en plus...

Un raclement de gorge nerveux le sortit cependant de sa réflexion. Il leva les yeux sur son auteur, Gokudera. se sentant brusquement observé, ce dernier eut d'un coup l'air très embarrassé.

- A-ah... A ce propos...  
- Hayato m'a dit que la mama de Tsuna venait toujours servir le thé quand il y avait des gens à la maison, intervint Bianchi. Comme ça nous aurait dérangés, j'ai décidé de l'éloigner.

L'habitant des lieux eut soudainement très peur. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à sa mère? Il faut dire que le ton absolument calme et logique de la jeune femme n'avait rien de rassurant. Comme si elle trouvait ça _normal_ de chasser quelqu'un de chez soi pour mieux s'y inviter.

- Donc, poursuivait-elle, inconsciente du trouble de son hôte, quand je l'ai croisé en ville cette après-midi, j'ai glissé un bon pour un massage nocturne dans son sac. Elle a eu l'air d'apprécier, je suppose donc que ça l'occupera un moment.

Un bon pour...? Tsuna ne savait pas trop s'il devait être rassuré que ça ne soit "que" ça, ou s'inquiéter des méthodes de son interlocutrice. Venait-elle de sous-entendre qu'elle avait _suivi_ sa mère? Sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas croisée par hasard en tout cas, puisqu'elle avait visiblement tout prévu à l'avance.

Enfin, il trancherait cette question plus tard. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les préparatifs pour la soirée étaient finis. Et il faut dire qu'une fois la lumière éteinte, les bougies allumées, il sentait sa peur revenir à la charge. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire, si ça se passait mal? Non, même si tout allait comme il fallait, il en resterait probablement traumatisé toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas trop s'il croyait ou non à toutes ces choses, mais bon, dans le doute, mieux valait se méfier...

- Bon, commençons, dit finalement Bianchi, ce qui acheva d'affoler le petit brun.

Tandis qu'ils prenaient place à la table basse du salon, autour du cercle de lettres et de symboles qu'ils avaient formé, Tsuna guetta les réactions de ses amis. Gokudera était évidemment tout excité, Yamamoto souriait, Chrome semblait un peu crispée mais déterminée. Quant à Bianchi, toujours aussi flegmatique.  
Cette dernière pose un petit verre au centre de la table, débutant alors son explication:

- On va commencer par une invocation anonyme, ça sera plus simple d'obtenir un résultat. Posez vos doigts sur le verre, sans forcer, il suffit juste d'être en contact. Ne pensez à rien, et surtout à personne en particulier, concentrez-vous simplement sur ce contact. Quand vous vous sentirez prêts, appelez l'esprit, l'un après l'autre. Chrome, tu commenceras. Tu as l'air plus calme que les autres.  
- Ok, acquiesça la jeune fille, qui une fois n'est pas coutume n'avait pas bégayé. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement, mais juste parce que l'honneur de commencer lui était revenu, pas par peur de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Mais, Aneki, tu ne le fais pas toi? demanda alors Gokudera en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, alors qu'ils étaient tous en place.  
- Je vous rejoindrai quand je sentirai quelque chose venir. A vous quatre, ça devrait suffire pour un début, répliqua-t-elle, implacable. Sur le coup, personne ne chercha à remettre en cause sa décision, et ils commencèrent donc à se concentrer.

Tsuna ferma les yeux, par réflexe. Tâchant de profiter de l'occasion pour vider son esprit de tous ses doutes, il se focalisa sur ce qu'il devait faire, appliquant scrupuleusement les consignes de leur guide, espérant ainsi empêcher ses pensées de dériver.

Mais, il avait beau se forcer, il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à se calmer. Chrome, à côté de lui, prit une inspiration qui brisa leur silence, s'apprêtant à appeler... l'inconnu. Sa voix parfaitement mesurée lorsqu'elle parla annonçait qu'elle s'était totalement abandonnée à sa tâche, contrairement à lui, qui peinait à suivre. Un bref instant passa, puis Gokudera prit la parole et enfin, Yamamoto. Tous les deux étaient aussi très sérieux, même s'ils riaient et trépignaient encore il y a quelques minutes.

A présent, c'était son tour, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, tétanisé, la gorge nouée. Là, il se surprit à espérer que quelque chose vienne, un esprit, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas à ouvrir la bouche et ainsi exploser sous la pression.

Son salut arriva la seconde d'après, mais pas de la façon dont il aurait pu l'attendre. Et il hésitait à se demander si c'était mieux ou pire:

- Stop, déclara Bianchi, toujours calme et posée, mais dont l'intervention alarma tout le monde.

- Qu-que se passe-t-il, aneki? demanda Gokudera en leur nom.

L'aînée leur indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'ils pouvaient lâcher le verre. Chrome soupira de soulagement, détectant sans doute là-dedans un signe que tout allait bien, mais cela ne rassura pas Tsuna pour autant. Au contraire, l'interruption survenue juste avant son tour de parole l'avait fait atteindre le point de non retour en matière de peur. Quoi? Pourquoi les avait-elle fait arrêter en plein milieu? Il ne s'était pourtant encore rien passé!

Mais c'était justement ce qui semblait déranger la jeune femme: - Rien, expliqua-t-elle tranquillement, nullement affectée par leur affolement. Juste, ça ne marchait pas. Parti comme c'était, je pense que ça n'aurait de toute façon pas marché.

Là encore, personne ne remit en cause sa déclaration, personne ne s'interrogea sur le fait qu'elle avait déduit ça en quelques minutes d'observation, minutes au cours desquelles il ne s'était _absolument rien passé_, où tout était identique au moment où ils avaient commencé. Ils attendaient juste qu'elle détaille le fond de sa pensée, qu'elle dise ce qui, selon elle, n'avait pas fonctionné. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle posa un doigt sur le verre et un sourire... comment dire, amusé? s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais réessayer avec vous, fit-elle simplement. On va bien voir...

Elle avait manifestement une idée derrière la tête, mais ne la dirait pas avant qu'ils aient suivi ses indications. Ils durent donc se résigner à reprendre leurs positions.

* * *

Ils avaient du répéter la même manoeuvre... au bas mot, une dizaine de fois, chaque tentative se soldant par un échec. A la fin, il commençait à se faire bien tard, et Bianchi décida de mettre un terme à la séance. Gokudera se désolait de ce fiasco, ne comprenant pas comment ça avait pu tourner comme ça avait pu tourner comme ça: il était persuadé que, si sa soeur était dans le coup, ça ne pouvait que marcher - c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait attendu son accord avant de passer à l'acte! Il déversa donc toute sa colère et sa déception sur Yamamoto en le nommant coupable, accusation que le baseballer encaissait en riant, comme toujours.

Bien que l'atmosphère de la pièce et les discussions des gens soient redevenues plus ordinaires et apaisantes, Tsuna ne se défaisait pas de ses éternelles craintes.  
En fait, il ne partageait pas vraiment les impressions de ses compagnons sur les événements.  
Il n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée, recroquevillé dans son coin, lointain spectateur de la scène en cours, plongé dans ses pensées et ses doutes.

C'est que, lui, il était persuadé qu'il y avait bel et bien _eu_ quelque chose.  
Sans doute était-il trop stressé au début pour avoir pu remarquer son sentiment étrange, mais au fil du temps, alors qu'il baissait sa garde comme rien ne se passait, il avait peu à peu commencé à renier les constats répétés et dépités des autres, tout au fond de lui. Instinctivement, il se disait "_non_" à chaque fois que le verre s'obstinait dans son immobilité, "_ce n'est pas bon_", à chaque nouvelle interruption, "_ce n'est pas ça_", à chaque fois que quelqu'un se demandait s'il y avait vraiment ici un esprit suceptible de leur parler, et qu'on concluait que non.

Et puis, au final, il avait eu comme la confirmation de sa négation. Lors de l'ultime appel avorté, quand ils s'étaient tous retirés, il l'avait _senti_. Un léger, très léger frémissement du verre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à couper le contact. Et il était sûr que ce n'était pas un mouvement extérieur, puisqu'il était le seul à le toucher encore à ce moment-là.

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, comme les précédentes, il garda cela pour lui, hésitant encore sur la véracité de son idée. C'est vrai, après tout, il était tout seul à songer à cette possibilité, quand les quatre autres ne soupçonnaient rien de son malaise. Il pouvait très bien être tombé dans un piège de son imagination stimulée par la peur...  
Tâchant de se convaincre que cette hypothèse était la bonne, il se reconcentra sur la réalité présente, comprit vaguement que Bianchi allait leur cuisiner un "repas de consolation", que Gokudera bien plus effrayé par cette action que par n'importe quel esprit lui emboîta le pas, et que Yamamoto s'éclipsait aux toilettes. Ce qui le laissait seul avec Chrome.

Face à cette situation, il se demanda s'il n'était pas mieux de partager ses doutes avec quelqu'un, avant de les enterrer définitivement. Et, entre tous, la jeune fille était à coup sûr la plus susceptible de la prendre au sérieux. Et puis, elle s'y connaissait un peu plus que lui en matière d'occulte. Il tenta donc le coup: - Hum... Chrome?

Elle tourna son oeil mauve unique vers lui, ce qui lui valut une dernière courte hésitation; mais il se lança quand même:

- Tu... enfin, je sais bien que ça n'a pas marché mais... Tu n'as rien senti pendant la... l'invocation?

Chrome fronça les sourcils, étonnée par la question, mais devinant que Tsuna devait avoir une bonne raison de la poser. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas de réponse très pertinente à lui proposer:

- Non, dit-elle, pas très assurée, mais sincère. Pourquoi?  
- Euh... pour rien, ne sut que répondre son vis-à-vis, du tac au tac. Finalement, c'était peut-être bien son imagination.  
- Je crois... continua son amie, avenante. E-enfin, si tu te poses des questions, tu devrais sans doute en parler à Bianchi-san.

En parler à Bianchi...? Non, Tsuna ne le ferait probablement pas. Si même Chrome lui avouait qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les autres lui répondent différemment. Et il ne voulait pas passer pour parano.

- J-je... Non. Je pense que ça venait de moi, en fin de compte. Je devais être trop stressé hahahahaha...

Son rire nerveux ne rassura pas son interlocutrice, mais elle ne dit rien, respectant sa décision. Quant à lui, bah... il se débrouillerait avec ses pensées.

* * *

Néanmoins, quelques jours plus tard, ses pensées étaient toujours là. Pire, elles gagnaient en force et en ampleur au fil du temps; il était obsédé par ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir-là. Il n'en dormait plus, ou alors très mal, captant une sorte de rire bizarre dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il jetait fréquemment des coups d'oeil derrière son épaule, persuadé d'être suivi, observé. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien, que ce soit chez lui, ou derrière lui. Pourtant, il continuait de se sentir mal à l'aise au quotidien, fréquemment pris de frissons et constamment faible ou malade, sans raison apparente.

Et puis un jour, il eut un nouveau signe que tout ça ne pouvait pas _seulement_ venir de lui. Ses souffres-douleur - qui comme par hasard se faisaient plus insistants en ce moment, et qu'il avait d'ailleurs désignés comme ses stalkers lorsqu'il cherchait des explications rationnelles aux phénomènes qu'il subissait - l'avaient coincé dans un coin de la cour, a priori décidés à en finir avec lui. L'un d'entre eux avait une batte de baseball à la main, dont il battait hargneusement le sol. Leurs faces ornées de sourires carnassiers ne laissaient aucun doutes sur leurs intentions, et face à eux le frêle adolescent tremblait comme jamais, redécouvrant la peur viscérale qu'il ressentait auparavant à leur approche. C'est qu'ils le raillaient et le molestaient si souvent qu'à s'y était tant bien que mal habitué, qu'il ne faisait plus trop attention bien qu'il craigne toujours leur approche. Mais là... Le temps des petits rackets et des gentillettes bousculades semblait révolu. Ils passaient à la vitesse supérieure.

- Alors, Dame-Tsuna, dit l'un, on est ailleurs, ces derniers temps? Tu nous as oubliés ou quoi?

Hein? Ah, c'est vrai, il était plutôt distrait, en ce moment. Du coup, il devait endurer encore plus passivement les séances d'intimidation quotidiennes. Il ne se souvenait même plus quels coups ils avaient bien pu lui faire, depuis l'autre fois, accaparé qu'il était par des menaces bien plus effrayantes que les leurs. C'était donc pour ça qu'ils se montraient plus agressifs, cette fois... N'ayant plus l'effet attendu par leurs habituelles brimades, ils essayaient de nouvelles méthodes.

- Attention, s'exclama un deuxième, si tu es trop dans les nuages, tu pourrais trébucher! - Joignant le geste à la parole, il donna un grand coup de pied derrière les genoux de sa victime, qui tomba face contre terre.

Le voir dans un situation aussi misérable parut leur plaire, puisqu'elle déclencha l'hilarité du groupe, mais ils n'en furent pas encore totalement satisfaits, puisqu'après encore quelques répliques acerbes suivies de coups, celui qui tenait la batte s'avança. Le cercle de malfrats se referma sur Tsuna, le recouvrant de leurs ombres, et si son oeil capta une seconde les rayons du soleil au-dessus d'eux, ce n'était que parce qu'il guettait, terrorisé, l'ascension de l'arme qui s'abattrait bientôt sur lui. Les autres aussi, lâchant leurs encouragements et leurs cris exaltés sur son bourreau, suivait le mouvement, ce lent mouvement, d'une lenteur calculée pour l'achever, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Le coup partit finalement, rapide comme une flèche. Dans l'infime intervalle qui le séparait de la douleur, le petit brun pria pour s'évanouir sur le coup, ou même mourir, tout, du moment qu'il n'aurait pas à en supporter plus.

Cependant, la batte ne l'effleura même pas. Il sentit son souffle meurtrier au-dessus de son dos, et ce fut fini. Autour de lui, nulle clameur, seulement le silence. Un mutisme sans doute tout aussi stupéfait et terrifié que le sien.  
Il osa donc ouvrir les yeux, les lever un peu... les écarquiller sous le coup de la surprise.

Un morceau de la batte gisait à terre, à quelques pas de son visage. Pour une raison inconnue, l'objet s'était brisé avant même d'appliquer sa sentence sur le jeune homme. Bien qu'il devrait se sentir un peu rassuré, sa situation restait des plus alarmantes... Mais pour d'autres raisons.

Tandis qu'il restait là, plaqué au sol, pétrifié par la chose invisible qui venait de le sauver, ignorant tous les signaux mentaux qui lui hurlaient de détaler, il remarqua à peine que ses agresseurs avaient d'un coup perdu leurs sourires et leur assurance. Bafouillant quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il devait être un monstre, ils ne s'attardèrent pas auprès de leur "maudite" victime et reculèrent vivement de quelques pas, avant de suivre leur instinct de survie et de s'enfuir sans demander leur reste. Mais Tsuna ne releva pas ce détail, les yeux toujours rivés sur les morceaux de la batte, et tremblant tellement qu'il l'aurait dit pris de spasmes. En fait, il ne sortit de sa torpeur qu'en captant le visage inquiet de Gokudera penché sur lui:

- Juudaime! C-ça va?!

Il l'aida à se relever, mais rien à faire, il ne tenait pas debout. Avec l'aide de Yamamoto, ils lui servirent donc de soutien, attendant qu'il soit suffisamment remis pour s'exprimer.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, s'étonna tout de même le baseballer, comme l'explication tardait. Il avisa l'objet brisé sur le sol et fronça les sourcils: - Tsuna?  
- Les gars de troisième année... Brisée toute seule... parvint seulement à articuler l'interrogé. Si la présence de ses amis lui permettait peu à peu de retrouver ses moyens, il se sentait si faible qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Et ses maux physiques n'y étaient pas pour grand chose là-dedans, il en était persuadé.

- ... Ces imbéciles s'en sont encore pris à toi? vociféra Gokudera, s'énervant sur la seule partie du discours qu'il avait pu comprendre. En fait, en entendant ça, il n'avait même pas cherché à écouter la suite de sa phrase.

Yamamoto, en revanche, semblait mieux reconstituer l'action d'après les dires de son ami, mais n'y croyait pas:

- Tu dis que la batte s'est cassée toute seule? Pas possible, même en frappant de toutes mes forces, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire ça - Et le jeune homme était connu pour sa grande puissance, quand il s'agissait de baseball - Et puis... s'ils t'avaient battu aussi fort...

Les mots suivants restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. S'ils avaient frappé aussi fort, Tsuna se serait brisé bien avant leur arme de fortune, c'était sûr.

- Non, rectifia alors celui-ci. Ils... n'ont pas frappé. Ca s'est brisé avant.

Avant même que ses compagnons ne comprennent le sous-entendu - la batte s'était brisée _comme par magie_ - il se dégagea de leur support, fit quelques pas maladroits, leur tournant le dos: - Désolé, dit-il d'une voix morne. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais rentrer.

Et il s'éloigna, chancelant, abandonnant sur place ses amis ahuris.

* * *

**Et voilààà~**

**La suite est prévu pour dans deux semaines (et elle sera là, je peux l'assurer, pour une fois!)  
En attendant, des impressions? des critiques? des intuitions sur la suite des événements? Je suis toute ouïe, je vous attends, je vous réponds~ **

**SEE YA~  
'w'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello-ow~ **

**Un chapitre à l'heure... Sans doute pour la première fois de mon existence, je suis parvenue à poster un chapitre en temps et en heure! *danse de la joie***

**Et pour le moment, ça devrait continuer, puisque malgré la rentrée, j'ai encore quelques textes d'avance~ **

**Bon, alors, pour ce chapitre, on a du Tsuna dépressif, du Tsuna indécis, Hibari en mode "violence gratuite" (parce que Tsuna est obligé de se faire lyncher une fois par chapitre dans cette fic. Oui oui.) et un GROS indice sur l'identité de l'esprit stalker~ *enfin, de toute façon, vous vous doutez probablement de qui c'est depuis le début. Normalement.*  
**

**Doooonc... ENJOIE?**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Tsuna n'avait pas quitté son lit depuis une semaine. Il passait ses journées à dévisager tantôt le plafond muet, tantôt la fenêtre aux rideaux clos, ou la porte, qui lui semblait verrouillée à jamais. Il passait ses nuits à se réveiller, en sueur, à veiller, ressassant ses peurs.

Il savait bien que tout ça n'était que pure mauvaise foi. Bien qu'encore faible, il aurait très bien pu, dès le premier jour, se lever, sortir, reprendre sa vie normale. Il aurait même pu en profiter: avec ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre fois, il n'était pas prêt de se faire approcher par ses bourreaux de l'école de sitôt. Mais il n'avait pas pu franchir le pas.  
Ce n'était pas à cause des événements traumatisants qu'il avait vécu, non. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Bien sûr, devant les autres, il pouvait s'en servir comme excuse pour continuer à se terrer dans son antre, mais en réalité il était déjà bien au-dessus de ça. Toujours effrayé, certes, surtout indécis, en vrai. Il ne savait que faire de tous ces signes surnaturels qu'il recevait. Pour tout dire, il n'avait toujours pas tranché sur le fait qu'ils soient réels ou imaginés.

Heureusement, les signes en question avaient cessé depuis de le harceler depuis son agression. Il pouvait donc y penser avec un peu plus de recul... et se remettre à pencher pour une vision un peu plus réaliste des choses. Cependant, il sentait bien qu'il se leurrait. Que, même s'il trouvait une explication tout à fait rationnelle aux phénomènes bizarres qu'il avait relevés, il manquerait quelque chose. Que, même s'il se contentait d'oublier cette histoire, il y aurait forcément une nouvelle preuve qui l'en empêcherait.

Alors, à la fin de ce dernier jour de réflexion solitaire, il se décida. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour démêler le vrai du faux dans cette affaire. Et il ne voyait qu'une personne susceptible de l'aider dans sa tâche.

Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, il rassembla son courage éparpillé, et fit son premier pas.

* * *

Quelque peu épuisé d'avoir marché si vite après tous ces jours d'inertie, Tsuna s'offrit une petite pause au seuil de sa destination. Il faisait nuit, il n'y avait pas un chat dans la rue; rien ne le pousserait à écourter son temps d'ultime hésitation. Il se sentait un peu ridicule, au moment de passer à l'acte. Ridicule, et terriblement coupable. Parce qu'il allait voir _cette personne_ avant même de songer à rassurer ses amis sur son état. C'est qu'il leur avait donné tout le loisir de s'inquiéter, cette dernière semaine, n'allumant plus son téléphone pour lire ses innombrables messages, ne répondant plus lorsqu'on toquait à sa porte pour annoncer des visiteurs préoccupés par son cas.

Ils avaient pourtant assiégé l'entrée de sa chambre tous les jours, matin, soir, et même en pleine journée parfois, séchant les cours dans l'espoir de le voir, de lui parler. Il n'avait pas daigné sortir de son confinement, même sous leurs douloureuses suppliques, lancées au travers du panneau de bois qui les séparaient.  
Et là encore, sans un mot, rien, il était sorti. Mais il ne voulait, il ne pouvait leur parler avant d'avoir régler son problème. Il ne saurait pas leur faire face tant que ses pensées continueraient de le torturer.

Pas de bol, c'est Gokudera qui se trouva devant lui, quand il eut enfin trouvé la motivation de presser la sonnette.

Un long silence suivit cette rencontre inopinée. L'argentée avait l'air de celui qui dévisage un fantôme, bouche-bée.

- Go-Gokudera-kun... dit Tsuna après un moment, au comble de sa culpabilité. E-est-ce que, hum... ta soeur est là?

Il avait parlé du ton le plus rassurant qu'il avait pu produire, mais son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils, renfrogné. Ah. Il n'était pas venu le voir lui, devait-il penser. Cela dit, il s'écarta de l'entrée, attendant que le visiteur entre. On pouvait clairement sentir sa colère et sa déception enfler tandis qu'il devançait le petit brun jusqu'au salon. « Pour toi », lâcha-t-il seulement, le visage fermé et la voix sombre, à Bianchi, qui était paresseusement affalée sur le canapé.

Juste le temps que celle-ci tourne les yeux et voie Tsuna, il s'était éclipsé. La porte de sa chambre claqua.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, le malaise guettait toujours Tsuna. Même lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il repartait, Gokudera n'était pas venu le saluer, suivant la même attitude que la sienne jusqu'à cette après-midi encore. Il avait tout de même su répondre un « Quoi? Pas de nouvelles pendant des jours, et tu débarques comme une fleur pour voir... ma soeur?! Tu sors avec elle ou quoi? Même dans ce cas, c'est pas une raison pour négliger tes amis! » lorsque Tsuna était venu toquer à sa porte. Devant cette manifestation de pure colère, le jeune homme n'avait pu répondre, coupable, entièrement. Il s'était juste retiré, murmurant une excuse sincère à la porte fermée et se promettant de retourner à l'école dès le lendemain, espérant que ses amis le comprendraient et ne lui en voudraient pas trop.

Cependant, sa visite n'avait pas été vaine: s'il n'avait pas pu avoir de véritable réponse à ses questions, il avait au moins réussi à glaner quelques conseils sur ce qu'il devait faire pour son problème.

_Si tu sens qu'il y a quelque chose depuis ce soir-là, alors c'est qu'il y a probablement quelque chose._

Voilà ce qu'avait dit Bianchi lorsqu'il lui avait confié ses impressions.

Et puis, elle l'avait invité à guetté tous les signes qu'il percevait. Sans chercher à les expliquer ou les justifier, juste les attendre et les accepter tels qu'ils lui venaient. Elle lui avait assuré qu'en agissant de la sorte, les phénomènes devraient se multiplier, puisqu'il y serait plus attentif, et qu'avec un peu de chance il apprendrait enfin comment et pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait.

Il avait commencé cette première étape du plan dès qu'il s'était retrouvé seul en bas de l'immeuble, et bien qu'il ressasse encore la violente réaction de Gokudera à sa visite, il examinait tout ce qui l'entourait, chaque bruit, chaque courant d'air, chaque mouvement perçu du coin de l'oeil, attendant que quelque chose se passe, que _quelque chose_ se manifeste.

Il eut finalement sa réponse au coin de sa rue. Sous la forme d'une silhouette humaine, plantée devant lui.

Déstabilisé par cette apparition soudaine, et surtout par cette réponse aussi franche à sa requête mentale, il sursauta et prit instinctivement quelques pas de recul. Et puis seulement, il prit le temps d'observer son vis-à-vis.  
Peut-être un tout petit peu plus âgé que lui, il était en tout cas plus grand, vêtu de vêtements sombres. Son oeil gauche était d'un indigo profond, le droit d'un rouge sombre hypnotisant, et sa coupe de cheveux lui disait curieusement quelque expression n'était visible sur son visage, mais il scrutait lui aussi la personne en face de lui. Prenant conscience de ce détail, Tsuna se sentit comme obligé d'ouvrir le dialogue: - Euh... Hum... B-bonsoir?

Un moment passa; l'autre ne répondait rien. Toutefois, son regard changea. Etait-il... intéressé? amusé? Parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être vu? Et s'il ne disait mot, était-ce parce que l'autre ne pourrait pas l'entendre? Ou bien il voulait juste voir ce qu'il allait dire avant de décider s'il était digne de sa conversation?

Dans tous les cas... Tsuna ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer. Par quels mots devait-il l'aborder? Sous le coup de la panique montante, il s'entendit bredouiller la première pensée idiote qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne se rendit pas trop compte qu'il disait ça à haute voix, du reste, ou du moins trop tard pour pouvoir faire marche arrière:

- Alors euh... Tu es mort, c'est ça?

Question rhétorique. A voir ses contours flous, sa masse translucide, sa présence légère comme un souffle, il était évident que son interlocuteur ne pouvait être qu'une illusion, une hallucination, ou un fantôme. Et au vu des derniers événements, le jeune homme penchait plus facilement pour la dernière option. Suivant les conseils de Bianchi, il ne cherchait pas plus loin que ça pour le moment, craignant de rompre le contact. Mais... C'est que, c'était tellement improbable, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se poser fébrilement la question.

Néanmoins, il semblait que par cette simple interrogation échappée, il avait déjà cherché à en savoir trop. La moue désapprobatrice du spectre fut sa dernière vision avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Un bel exemple de son imbécilité notoire lorsqu'il était en état de panique... Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas du demander ça: Bianchi les avait avertis que la plupart des esprits n'aimaient pas s'étendre sur ce genre de sujets; et d'ailleurs, quelle que soit la discussion, ils étaient toujours à prendre avec des pincettes. Pire, il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question, quel besoin avait-il eu de la poser aussi soudainement?

Il avait foiré son test, de toute évidence.

* * *

Comme il se l'était promis, le lendemain matin, Tsuna se leva à la sonnerie de son réveil. A l'heure d'aller en cours. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, mais tant pis. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à se dérober à sa vie et à ses proches.

Cependant, en ouvrant sa porte pour aller prendre une douche, il eut une petite surprise. Enfin, ça n'aurait pas vraiment du être une surprise, mais après avoir essuyé la colère de Gokudera la veille au soir, il ne s'attendait plus vraiment à ce que ses amis se préoccupent de lui, les imaginant lassés de son petit manège égoïste. Pourtant, Yamamoto se tenait bien là, la main levée comme pour toquer au panneau de bois qui venait de bouger. Derrière lui il aperçu Chrome, qui leva timidement les yeux vers lui, et sourit en constatant sa présence.

- Oh, Tsuna! Tu vas mieux ça y est! - Apparemment, Yamamoto ne partageait pas les sentiments de Gokudera devant son comportement passé. En même temps, il n'avait pas débarqué chez lui en pleine nuit, pour ne pas le voir.  
- Ah, euh, oui, bredouilla-t-il, gêné. Désolé pour ça, je...  
- C'est rien c'est rien. On a bien compris que tu te sentais mal après ce que les autres t'ont fait. Mais puisque ça va mieux maintenant, tout va bien~  
- Oui...  
- Par contre, c'est dommage, Gokudera n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Sinon, il était toujours avec moi. Enfin, il n'a pas du se réveiller à l'heure, on ne verra sûrement en cours. Il sera content aussi de te voir en forme.

A la mention de l'argenté, Tsuna se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas si sûr de partager les certitudes de son ami à ce sujet. Mais il se retint de faire la moindre remarque et s'éclipsa, prétextant qu'il devait se préparer.

Plus tard, sur le chemin des cours, il repensait toujours aux événements de la veille, ne sachant que faire à l'idée qu'il allait de nouveau devoir affronter le regard déçu de Gokudera d'un moment à l'autre. Et ce moment arriva même plus vite que prévu, puisque la silhouette du sus-nommé se profilait au bout de la rue. Pourtant, au fur à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, le petit brun put constater qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal dans son attitude. En fait il semblait... comme d'habitude. Il s'offrit même le luxe d'un "Juudaime!" enjoué en guise de salutation. C'était à n'y rien comprendre...

Ce brusque et inattendu changement d'humeur perturba fortement Tsuna durant une bonne partie du trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut le courage de prendre son compagnon à part, laissant les autres les devancer, pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

Dès qu'il lui eut fait part de ses interrogations, Gokudera baissa les yeux: - C'est vrai que hier soir... Je n'ai pas du tout compris ce qu'il se passait, et avec tout le soucis de ces derniers jours... J'ai explosé. Mais tu devais bien avoir des raisons pour agir ainsi, je n'y ai pensé qu'après coup... désolé.

Son interlocuteur marqua un temps d'arrêt, submergé par la tolérance de ceux qui l'entouraient, et par la honte qu'il avait de ne pas répondre correctement à leurs attentes. Personne ne lui avait posé de questions, tout le monde lui avait déjà pardonné son comportement étrange de ces derniers jours. Il ne savait même pas comment ça se faisait qu'il soit si important à leurs yeux pour être ainsi capables de tout accepter venant de lui.

Mais en tout cas... Ca faisait chaud au coeur.

* * *

La journée fut tellement calme, pour une fois, qu'elle passa à toute vitesse. Pas d'agression, pas d'événements impromptus, pas même un petit retard pour pimenter leur matinée.  
Et pas non plus le moindre signe d'une présence surnaturelle autour de Tsuna. S'il avait toujours l'impression, quelque part, que le spectre de la veille était toujours là, celui-ci ne s'était plus manifesté d'aucune manière depuis sa disparition soudaine. Le petit brun n'arrivait pas à se persuader qu'il était définitivement parti, même si tout indiquait qu'il devait bien se rendre à cette évidence. Il sentait comme un manque en lui. Comme un vide que lui seul pouvait choisir de combler ou non.

- Oï, herbivores.

... Mais il n'eut pas trop le loisir d'y penser plus avant pour le moment. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du collège, lui, Gokudera et Yamamoto, ils tombèrent sur une silhouette familière, négligemment adossée au portail. Le chef du comité de discipline, Hibari Kyoya, semblait les attendre de pied ferme.

Les voyant approcher, le terrible régulateur de Nami-chuu les avait apostrophés et, quittant son poste, les rejoignit en quelques pas. Aussitôt, Tsuna se raidit. Quoi? Que leur voulait-il? Ils étaient pourtant arrivés à l'heure ce matin, et n'avaient rien fait depuis qui pourrait leur attirer les foudres du préfet.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que pensait aussi Gokudera, qui fit part de son sentiment à haute voix: - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi? On peut même plus rentrer chez nous en paix maintenant? C'est interdit par le règlement?

Son ton délibérément insolent devait être à lui seul un bon motif pour déclencher la colère de leur interlocuteur, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas en tenir rigeur. En fait, il avait l'air d'avoir déjà choisi sa cible, ainsi que le châtiment qu'il lui infligerait sous peu.

- Cet herbivore-là, répondit-il d'un ton neutre, indiquant Tsuna d'un signe de tête, n'a pas justifié ses absences. Alors non, vous ne sortirez pas "tranquillement" aujourd'hui.  
- Eh? - S'il avait manqué de défaillir lorsque Hibari l'avait désigné, Tsuna s'étonna de son prétexte... et se réjouit de trouver là-dedans une chance potentielle de s'en sortir sans y perdre trop de plumes: - Mais, Hibari-san... J'y suis allé ce matin...

Le regard du chef se posa sur lui, acéré, et d'un coup, son vis-à-vis se sentit un peu mal de lui faire remarqué son erreur de façon aussi... directe. Du coup, il s'empressa de fouiller dans ses affaires, dénichant la preuve de ce qu'il avançait, et espérant ainsi au moins atténuer l'effet de sa provocation involontaire.

Cela dit, son acte de bonne foi n'obtint aucun résultat. C'est à peine si l'autre daigna accorder un coup d'oeil au papier que lui présentait son cadet. "Je sais", dit-il simplement, "motif irrecevable."

Q-quoi? Ahuri, le petit brun en laissa tomber son justificatif. Déjà Hibari s'avançait vers lui, tonfas en main, annonçant qu'il allait le mordre à mort pour sa négligence. Sérieusement, à quoi ça servait de suivre les règles, quand de toute façon le comité de discipline trouverait là-dedans même un prétexte pour punir? Finalement, se surprit à songer Tsuna entre ses cris paniqués et les tentatives d'explications de ses amis, peut-être que leur aîné souhaitait juste rattraper les occasions loupées, ces jours où ses absences ne lui avaient pas permis d'arriver en retard pour lui donner un véritable prétexte à ce passage à tabac. Au moment où il formula cette pensée, il la renia aussitôt: c'était bien trop improbable. Encore que... Il ne se donnait même plus la peine de comprendre pourquoi il semblait être la cible favorite de tous les violents du coin, de toute façon.

Mais, bon, il n'osa pas non plus vérifier l'hypothèse auprès de son bourreau du jour - ça pourrait considérablement réduire son espérance de vie, déjà pas très longue, à force.

* * *

La première vision de Tsuna lorsqu'il reprit conscience fut un Gokudera accablé, étalé à ses pieds, proférant milles excuses solennelles: "Je suis vraiment désolé Juudaime! Même si j'étais là, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de vous battre. Tout est entièrement ma faute! Je suis désolé! Cela ne se reproduira plus! Je suis totalement, entièrement..." criait-il en un flot incessant de paroles, ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer - et encore! Aussi "Juudaime" s'arrêta-t-il vite de l'écouter, tâchant de rattraper ce qu'il avait manqué. Pas grand chose apparemment. Hibari était parti, et il n'avait pas du être absent bien longtemps, puisqu'il se trouvait toujours devant le portail de l'école. En fait, il se demandait s'il avait réellement été inconscient, puisque Gokudera avait l'air d'avoir débuté sa séance d'excuses avant même qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Il s'était sans doute juste déconnecté de la réalité quelques minutes, le temps de recevoir sa "punition".

- Hum, ce n'est rien, Gokudera-kun, finit-il par articuler, coupant court au monologue de l'argenté. Zut, sa mâchoire lui faisait terriblement mal... - C'est dur d'interrompre Hibari-san quand il a décidé de mordre à mort quelqu'un. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu y échapper, cette fois.

Son intervention eut au moins le mérite de faire taire le jeune homme, même si son visage conserva la même grimace de douleur. On aurait dit que c'était lui qui avait pris des coups et non Tsuna.  
Peu après reparut Yamamoto, qui était parti chercher quelques pansements à l'infirmerie. Puis, remettant le petit brun sur pieds, ils purent enfin quitter l'école.

Nul besoin ensuite de s'interroger sur leur destination, dans les cas de bagarre comme celle-là, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer tels quel chez eux, mais ils avaient leur petit refuge.

Le refuge en question était Le Cheval Ailé, un restau-pizzeria où Gokudera travaillait de temps en temps. Du coup, ils n'avaient aucun mal à s'arranger avec le maître des lieux lorsqu'il s'agissait, par exemple, de débarquer bien avant l'heure d'ouverture ou de squatter le temps de désinfecter quelques plaies.

- Yo! Les gars! les salua une voix depuis le fond de la salle lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Ne s'inquiétant pas le moins du monde que son collègue Gokudera débarque pendant son jour de congé, ni de voir Tsuna couvert de bleus - inquiet mais pas vraiment surpris - Dino, l'autre serveur, les invita à prendre place à leur table habituelle, au fond de la salle, et à faire comme chez eux.

Bah, ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas un peu chez eux, ici.

Le temps de terminer d'essuyer - de _casser_ - quelques verres - les trois compagnons captèrent au loin le bruit de vaisselle brisée et les jurons qui allaient avec - le blond les rejoignit:

- Désolé, comme le patron voulait faire une course avant l'ouverture, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous offrir en attendant... Ah! Mais il doit rester quelques plats d'hier, je les fais réchauffer?  
- Ca va... Je vais m'en occuper, dit alors Gokudera en se levant.

Il avait bien compris que le chef n'était pas là: Dino était incapable de faire les choses correctement en son absence, pour une raison qui échappait à tout le monde. Pourtant, il pouvait être un bon cuistot, et un serveur hors pair, quan il s'y mettait.

- Mais non mais non~ Tu n'es pas de service aujourd'hui. Et puis, je sais quand même faire réchauffer un plat de pâtes!

... Mais le pire, le PIRE... C'est qu'il semblait totalement inconscient de sa maladresse extrême.

- Tu serais capable de les faire cramer, stupide canasson! Et Romario nous tuerait s'il arrivait quelque chose en cuisine.  
- Tu exagères... Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça. Tu sais, le cheval, c'est le logo tu resto, pas mon surnom...  
- Tu as autant de cervelle qu'une bourrique, voilà pourquoi. et encore. Bon, maintenant, ne bouge surtout pas, _je_ m'occupe du repas, ok?

Et avant que l'aîné ne puisse répliquer, il fonça s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Dino n'eut donc d'autre choix que de prendre place à leur table, et de discuter avec les deux autres, pendant que Yamamoto s'occupait des blessures de Tsuna.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Dino vint chercher Tsuna à sa table pour le raccompagner chez lui. Gokudera et Yamamoto étaient déjà repartis, mais le petit brun n'avait pas voulu rentrer en même temps qu'eux - il n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter sa mère avec sa face pleine de pansements - du moins c'est ce qu'il disait. Ses compagnons avaient donc fait promettre au blond de l'amener à bon port, et il avait du coup du attendre la fin du service.

Mais ça n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, il avait pu commencer à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il en avait fréquemment besoin, en ce moment.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, déclara l'aîné, qui venait de récupérer ses affaires. Prêt?

Tsuna acquiesça et se leva. Ils sortirent du restaurant en silence, le plus jeune tâchant de vider son esprit de ses préoccupations pour pouvoir repasser en mode "conversation", maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul avec lui-même.  
Néanmoins, son accompagnateur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, puisqu'à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas qu'il commença à l'interroger:

- Alors, dit-il, comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis le début de la soirée, si tu me disais un peu ce qui ne va pas?

L'adolescent marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris par cette brusque entrée en matière. Par réflexe, il répliqua par la négation: - E-eh? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Dino-san?  
- N'essaie pas de nier, ça se voit un peu trop pour ça... Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé ce soir, alors que tu es censé adorer la cuisine italienne. Et puis, Gokudera m'avait dit que c'était pas trop la joie en ce moment.  
- A-ah... Gokudera-kun a dit ça...

C'est vrai que son ami s'était mis dans tous ses états à cause de lui, la semaine passée... Après cette journée, ça avait semblé être de l'histoire ancienne, pour eux, mais en vérité, c'était toujours bien présent.

- Enfin, si tu ne veux pas en parler... poursuivit Dino, compréhensif.  
- N-non! C'est bon. C'est vrai que... Il y a bien quelque chose...

Et alors, il se mit à parler. Longuement, laborieusement, trébuchant sur ses mots, mais il finit par tout avouer sur les événements et ses impressions récentes. Même sur les choses qu'il n'avait pas encore dites à ses amis les plus proches. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se confiait à lui en particulier quand il se taisait encore devant les autres; peut-être avait-il juste besoin d'un regard extérieur, plus mature, sur toute cette histoire.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, ils arrivaient déjà devant lui. Dino, qui lui avait fait la faveur de ne pas l'interrompre, put dire ce qu'il en pensait:

- Bah, écoute, dit-il, d'un air un peu gêné dont Tsuna ne parvint pas à identifier la cause, c'est ce que j'ai dit plusieurs fois à Gokudera... Je comprends que vous puissiez vous intéresser à ça, l'occulte, les choses surnaturelles... C'est bien des trucs d'ado, j'y suis passé aussi, et y a pas si longtemps que ça. Ca peut parfois faire des expériences très troublantes, mais avec le recul, tu sais trouver des explications plus... plausibles, tu fais bien la part des choses entre ton imagination et le reste.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment que je m'intéresse à l'occulte... Mais tu es en train de suggérer que tout ça n'existe pas? Enfin, pas _réellement_?  
- Eh bien... En gros, c'est ça. Aussi fou que cela puisse te paraître dans ta situation, c'est ce que je pense. Et tu verras que moins tu t'attarderas sur le sujet, plus tu te rendras compte qu'il ne s'est jamais rien _réellement _passé. Rien que des coïncidences et des compositions de ton esprit.

Ainsi, lui allait dans le sens de ce que Tsuna avait essayé de penser au début, malgré ses intuitions contraires - mais avec l'avantage d'avoir déjà partagé des expériences comparables, et d'en être sorti avec cette conclusion. Quelque part, son discours était plutôt rassurant. Ca voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas à trop s'en faire, que ça se règlerait avec le temps.

Fort de cette nouvelle idée, il remercia et salua son conseiller, qui s'en alla en l'enjoignant de revenir le voir si ça n'allait pas. Mais à ce moment-là, Tsuna se sentait parfaitement bien, mieux que jamais depuis le début de cette affaires. Il le regarda partir , le coeur plus léger et sûr que la résolution qu'il venait de prendre était la bonne, fouilla son sac en quête de ses clefs, l'esprit tout à fait tranquille. Il la formula même à haute voix, entièrement convaincu.

Hélas, lorsqu'il releva la tête, _il_ était de nouveau là. Négligemment appuyé contre sa porte, les bras croisés, et d'une présence beaucoup plus réelle, palpable que la veille. Son sourire narquois et son regard moqueur posés sur lui glacèrent le brun.

- Oya oya~ Alors comme ça, tu avais décidé de m'oublier, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

* * *

**Tadaaa~**

**Les aventures de Tsuna et Mukuro au pays des esprits, retour dans deux semaines~ **

**En attendant, des avis, des questions, des malédictions à balancer? 3**

**'w'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooow~**

**Un chapitre peut-être un peu moins rempli pour cette fois-ci, une transition, avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.  
En fait, l'élément le plus palpitant de ce chapitre est sans doute Tsuna allant chanter une sérénade sous les fenêtres de Bianchi en pleine nuit... No, ok, il fait pas vraiment ça. Mais presque. A en croire Gokudera~  
**

**Et, bon, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Tsuna prend pas mal cher, ici aussi. Mais il restera en vie jusqu'à la fin de la fic, promis! (oupas...)  
**

**Et non, ce que je viens de dire n'est pas du spoil. Je brouille les pistes :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

_Il est revenu. _IL EST REVENU!

Paniqué devant la réapparition de l'esprit, alors qu'il venait de se décider _définitivement_ à l'oublier, Tsuna s'enfuit. Où? Il ne savait trop. A chaque porte qu'il croisait, il croyait revoir l'ombre du fantôme - bien que ça ne soit cette fois-ci que son imagination - ce qui le motivait à continuer sa course. Au final, il se retrouva hors d'haleine au milieu de nulle part, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait faire. C'est vrai qu'il avait gaffé lors de sa première rencontre en face à face avec le spectre, mais ce dernier n'avait pas semblé vouloir lui donner de seconde chance, puisqu'il ne lui avait plus notifié sa présence depuis. Et comme il se résignait à passer à autre chose, le voilà qui revenait? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, à la fin? Ca ne serait pas plus simple pour tous les deux s'il le lui disait clairement, qu'ils puissent se sortir de cette situation bloquée?

Bon. D'abord, se calmer. Il ne résoudrait rien du tout s'il continuait à courir comme ça, sans aucun but, comme une souris effrayée. L'autre ne semblait pas l'avoir suivi jusque là - en tous cas pas sous une forme visible - ne plus sentir sa présence aidait Tsuna à recouvrer peu à peu ses moyens et sa faculté de penser. Il inspira un grand coup et entreprit de regarder autour de lui, pour déterminer où il était. Bien. Il reconnaissait au moins la rue. Cela dit, il était vraiment idiot d'avoir agi ainsi. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre - rentrer chez lui comme si de rien n'était? Ca l'aurait torturé toute la nuit, même si son stalker avait eu la présence d'esprit de se retirer - et rien ne disait qu'il l'aurait effectivement fait. Et même à présent qu'il était bien reparti, il ne se voyait pas faire marche arrière.

Mais là, en pleine nuit... est-ce qu'il aurait le culot de répéter sa bêtise de la veille? En même temps, il ne voyait que cette solution, s'il voulait espérer dormir en paix.

Il ne réfléchit donc pas plus et dirigea ses pas vers la seule porte qui saurait l'accueillir en pareilles circonstances.

* * *

Evidemment, lorsqu'il sonna, ce fut encore une fois Gokudera qui lui ouvrit. L'oeil endormi, il mit un moment à reconnaître celui qu'il avait devant lui, mais lorsque l'image arriva jusqu'à son cerveau, il eut l'air soudain complètement réveillé... et pas tellement ravi de voir se répéter le scénario de la veille.

Tsuna songea exactement la même chose en déchiffrant son expression. Aussi essaya-t-il une entrée en matière avec plus de tact:

- Hum, Gokudera-kun. Je suis désolé de débarquer _encore_ comme ça mais... J'ai encore un truc à demander à... ta soeur...

Cependant, il fallait s'en douter, peu importe la forme qu'il y mettait, ça ne passait pas. Son portier ne se contenterait pas de si peu ce soir-ci.

Bien qu'il ne se permit pas d'exploser comme la veille, il semblait proche du même état, et resta campé sur ses positions, muet. Apparemment, il ne le laisserait pas entrer avant d'en savoir plus.

Oui mais voilà, Tsuna avait _vraiment _besoin d'entrer.

- Go-Gokudera-kun? tenta-t-il tout de même. On ne savait jamais...  
- Je sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de venir lui faire la cour en pleine nuit, bougonna Gokudera pour toute réponse.  
- E-eh?  
- Et puis, tu pourrais me le dire, quand même. J'habite avec elle, en plus, je pourrais même t'aider. Tu n'y avais pas pensé, hein?

Devant ce qui semblait être le début - ou la prolongation? - d'un obscur quiproquo, Tsuna décida de tout de suite l'éclaircir:

- Euh... Gokudera-kun, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je suis juste là pour...  
- Tu t'obstines toujours à nier?

L'autre avait cependant déjà atteint le point de l'explosion.

- C'est bon, continua-t-il, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé. On est plus tes amis, c'est ça?  
- Non mais...

D'un coup, Tsuna se sentit de nouveau coupable. Bien que Gokudera ne parle pas du tout de la même chose - il n'avait pas très bien compris de quoi il pouvait parler d'ailleurs - ses mots pouvaient s'appliquer aussi à la véritable situation.

- C'est juste... Je ne pouvais pas, dit-il simplement, baissant les yeux.

Cette réplique sembla apaiser son interlocuteur... Mais seulement un instant. Pourquoi, allait-il répondre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami tenait tant à cacher ça, à vouloir régler l'affaire seul, sans leur laisser une chance de l'aider...

Cependant, à ce moment-là, Bianchi arriva dans son dos, sans doute rameutée par le bruit qu'ils faisaient dans la cage d'escalier, et ne laissant aucune chance à son frère d'intervenir encore, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena d'office vers l'intérieur.

- Hayato. Laisse-le entrer.

Par réflexe, l'interpelé se débattit, protesta, mais lorsqu'il capta l'air inquiet de la jeune femme, il s'interrompit immédiatement. C'est que ce n'était pas souvent qu'on la voyait avec une expression pareille, et jamais sans une bonne raison. Du coup, malgré son impression de plus en plus forte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important dont il était exclus, il ne fallut plus qu'une faible supplique de sa soeur; "Hayato...", pour le convaincre d'abandonner et de se pousser du passage.

De son côté, Tsuna observait l'échange, perplexe. Il s'était focalisé sur Bianchi dès qu'il l'avait vu approcher, mais l'air effaré qu'elle avait pris en posant les yeux sur lui l'avait un peu affolé. Instinctivement il avait jeté un regard dans son dos, croyant l'esprit de retour. Il n'y avait rien pourtant - ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner, retombant dans la panique.

Heureusement, elle put bientôt l'inviter à entrer; il s'exécuta en silence. Mais comme il se laissait entraîner vers le salon il aperçut Gokudera qui partait dans l'autre direction pour se retirer, la tête basse et ruminant sans doute sa colère; il sentit là sa chance de rectifier un peu le tir.  
Le temps qu'il se tourne vers son ami, il sentit ses tremblements s'atténuer un peu.

- Hum... Gokudera-kun?

L'autre s'arrêta, hésita. Se retourna.

- T-tu ne viens pas au salon avec nous?

Evidemment, non. Il ne serait pas venu de lui-même, respectant bon gré mal gré le petit secret du brun. Par cette seule question, qui était en fait une invitation, Tsuna se résignait à l'intégrer à ses soucis, ce que l'argenté lui réclamait depuis la veille.

Lorsque ce dernier décoda le message, il n'eut d'abord pas l'air d'y croire. La colère pas totalement dissipée sur son visage céda la place à une grande surprise; il ne l'espérait plus. Après tout ça, il n'osait plus croire qu'il allait finalement obtenir ce qu'il demandait avec tant de hargne.

Son vis-à-vis attendit patiemment qu'il se décide. Il avait lancé sa réplique sans trop réfléchir, mais bon, au fond, il n'avait plus vraiment de raisons de cacher son problème. S'il n'avait rien dit dans les premiers temps, c'était par peur de nêtre pas compris, surtout de Gokudera: le phénomène l'aurait plutôt excité qu'inquiété, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça. Cela dit, au vu de leurs dernières altercations, sans doute son ami mettrait-il sa passion de côté pour l'aider. Et puis, à force, lui aussi devait bien s'y connaître en matière d'occulte. Deux initiés plutôt qu'un à se pencher sur son cas, ça pourrait bien pousser la situation à se débloquer au plus vite.

Donc, il continuait à observer la réaction de Gokudera, un timide sourire sur les lèvres. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'il accepterait sa tentative de réparer ses maladresses indélicates envers lui, qu'il le suivrait jusqu'au salon.

Et, en effet, une explosion de joie sembla s'emparer du visage du garçon, qui acquiesça vivement, et tous deux purent quitter l'entrée, l'esprit apaisé. Bien. Maintenant que ça, c'était fait, Tsuna n'avait plus qu'à s'atteler au seul problème restant: la persistance du fantôme.

Lorsqu'il la rejoignirent enfin, Bianchi ne fit aucun commentaire ni sur le temps que ça leur avait pris, ni sur la présence de son frère; c'était à Tsuna de décider, après tout. Néanmoins elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils lorsque le brun entra dans son champ de vision. Du coup, dès qu'ils eurent pris place, elle l'invita d'un signe de tête à leur raconter ce qui l'amenait ici. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Tsuna s'exécuta, reprenant le récit depuis le début pour Gokudera, qui n'était alors au courant de rien. A son plus grand bonheur, celui-ci ne s'émerveilla pas de ses récentes aventures, bien qu'il n'ait pu retenir un hoquet de surprise et qu'il se soit senti obligé de demander tous les détails sur les manifestations de l'esprit. Mais à la fin, son air songeur assurait qu'il n'était plus intéressé par le phénomène en lui-même, bien concentré pour trouver comment sortir son ami du pétrin où il l'avait fourré - puisqu'il estimait avoir une grande part de responsabilité dans cette affaire, il était donc de son devoir d'aider celui qu'il avait lésé.

Plutôt rassuré par ce fait, Tsuna conclut donc en questionnant Bianchi sur la marche à suivre: comme l'esprit lui était apparu physiquement deux fois de suite, ça commençait à vraiment l'effrayer. Il fallait faire quelque chose, vite, et pas seulement chercher de bêtes informations que de toute façon l'entité n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui donner.

- C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle après un long silence. La première fois, chez toi, j'avais aussi senti la présence de quelque chose.  
- Qu-quoi?! s'exclama alors Gokudera.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. En plus de Tsuna, sa soeur aussi avait capté quelque chose d'étrange dès le début? Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit? Contrairement au petit brun, elle avait suffisamment d'expérience pour pouvoir affirmer ou non si leur démarche avait eu un effet. Pourtant, elle n'avait cessé de répéter que ça avait échoué.

- Du calme, Hayato, reprit l'aînée, qui voyait venir l'avalanche de questions de son frère. Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que bien qu'il soit venu dès le début, l'esprit a toujours refusé de se montrer à nous. Je n'ai pas voulu lui forcer la main ou vous exciter inutilement. Bref, quand Tsuna est venu hier soir, ça a confirmé mes doutes à propos du fait qu'il n'était pas venu nous parler à nous, qu'il était seulement intéressé par _l'un_ d'entre nous.

A ce point, elle fit une pause. Tsuna restait suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite. Jusque là, il n'avait rien appris de nouveau - il avait un peu deviné qu'elle était au courant pour la réussite de l'invocation, vu le peu d'étonnement qu'elle avait montré lorsqu'il le lui avait dit.

Elle s'offrit cependant le temps de siroter tranquillement une tasse de café, posé sur la table du salon, avant de reprendre - lorsqu'elle reposa sa boisson, son air avait changé. C'était maintenant le même que tout à l'heure, quand elle avait vu Tsuna dans l'entrée.

- Par contre, ce soir, ton aura a changé, dit-elle en se tournant vers le petit brun. Dès le premier coup d'oeil, j'ai été capable de distinguer clairement la chose qui te suivait. C'est pourquoi j'ai ordonné à Hayato de te faire entrer.

A la mention de ce passage, Gokudera baissa la tête, coupable, et Tsuna jeta un énième regard par-dessus son épaule. En se retournant, n'ayant rien pu voir, il frissonna devant le hochement de tête de Bianchi qui confirmait: oui, il était toujours là, même s'il ne pouvait pas le sentir.

- Cela dit, acheva-t-elle, je n'ai pas d'autre conseil à te donner que de continuer d'essayer d'ouvrir le dialogue. C'est la seule méthode "douce" que je connaisse.

La seule méthode douce...? Tsuna se retint de justesse de s'interroger là-dessus. Si la jeune femme n'en avait pas encore fait mention, c'est qu'il valait mieux se concentrer sur cette solution, hein? Ces méthodes "dures", qu'elle sous-entendait... Non, il préférait ne pas demander, trop inquiet des conséquences que ça pourrait engendrer. Et puis, si le spectre était venu à lui pour une raison, il n'allait quand même pas le chasser juste parce qu'il n'arrivait pas pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, c'est lui qui n'arrêtait pas de gaffer avec lui: s'il n'avait pas fait l'idiot ou tenter de l'ignorer, il saurait peut-être déjà comment régler pacifiquement le problème. Même envers quelqu'un qui était mort et qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, il ne voulait pas le rejeter violemment ou lui manquer de respect. Dût-il l'empêcher de dormir en paix. L'autre n'avait pas encore ouvert les hostilités, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air mauvais ou de vouloir lui nuire; eh bien! ça ne serait pas lui qui commencerait le premier à devenir méchant. Il s'y refusait.

- Et si... intervint Gokudera, brisant le débat interne du petit brun. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, mais on pourrait pas tenter une invocation, comme l'autre fois, mais juste pour lui demander de s'en aller?

Ah. Faire le premier pas vers lui? c'est vrai, Tsuna n'y avait pas pensé. Jusque là, il s'était toujours contenté d'attendre que les signes viennent à lui.  
Ca pourrait marcher, alors?

- Ca pourrait marcher, répondit Bianchi en écho à ses pensées. Peut-être.

En vérité, elle était plutôt sceptique quant à la réussite de ce plan, mais ils ne savaient pas grand chose de l'entité... Quel que soit le résultat, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à perdre. Tandis que les deux autres se concentreraient sur la volonté de faire partir la présence qui hantait le jeune homme, elle n'aurait qu'à plutôt essayer d'en savoir plus sur pourquoi il était là. Ainsi, s'il voulait plutôt parler que se retirer, ils auraient peut-être une petite chance.

Sur cette idée, elle se leva pour aller chercher un verre. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour préparer tout le terrain, mais tant pis. Elle saurait bien interpréter... ce qu'il y aurait à interpréter, même sans ça.

Elle revint donc simplement équipée du petit verre, se pencha pour le poser sur la table...

A l'instant même où l'objet allait effleurer la surface de bois, il explosa, littéralement, faisant voler les éclats aiguisés à travers la main et le bras de Bianchi.

Les deux garçons se mirent dans tous leurs états après cette scène. Heureusement, pensait-elle, la stupeur les tenait muets. Elle, avait simplement sursauté. C'est vrai que ce genre de choses n'était jamais de très bon présage, mais ça pouvait arriver, l'important était de ne pas céder au stress.

Indifférente au sang qui coulait le long de son boss, elle se leva pour chercher un autre verre. Néanmoins, cette fois, elle s'interrompit juste avant d'achever son geste de le pose. Elle releva les yeux, et tendit l'objet à Tsuna.

Ce dernier, jusque là recroquevillé dans le fond du canapé, cligna des yeux d'un air dément. Quoi? avec ce qui venait de se passer... elle voulait que _lui_ le fasse?

Hors. De. Question.

- C'est toi que l'esprit a choisi de suivre. Il sera sans doute plus enclin à te parler à toi, sans intermédiaire.

Ce fut le seul argument de Bianchi, qui n'avait pas bougé. Cependant, malgré sa position pleine d'assurance, il y avait encore beaucoup trop d'incertitudes dans ces mots pour Tsuna.

Mais constatant que tout le monde l'attendait, les yeux tournés vers lui, et qu'ils n'avanceraient pas tant que lui n'agirait pas, il se résigna et attrapa le verre.

Il le garda un moment contre lui, n'osant pas le poser, de peur de répéter l'explosion. Et, effectivement, lorsqu'il se décida, de nouveau les éclats s'éparpillèrent sur la table. Mais, cette fois-ci, aucun des morceaux coupants n'osa même s'approcher de la main du petite brun. Et le verre avait attendu quelques secondes avant de se briser, comme hésitant.

Coïncidence? Pour Bianchi, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Malgré la frayeur du brun, décuplée par la répétition du phénomène, qui se tenait la main comme si elle allait tomber, maudite, elle resta d'un calme absolu en faisant part de ses conclusions:

- Ok, c'était bien ça... Tsuna.

A l'interpellation, le garçon leva des yeux craintifs sur elle. Il semblait totalement perdu.

- Cet esprit ne te veut aucun mal. Même s'il se montre farouche et violent devant les autres, on vient d'en avoir la preuve.

Illustrant ses propos, elle leva sa propre main, blessée. Puis elle s'éclipsa encore, pour prendre de quoi éponger son sang, continuant son explication depuis la cuisine:

- Pour le moment il n'est pas dangereux. Pas pour toi, en tout cas. Si tu veux bien, les choses peuvent rester telles qu'elles sont.

Elle reparut quelques minutes après. Un bandage lui courait le long du bras, donc la seule vision semblait terroriser le petit brun.

- Tu as juste à attendre qu'il soit prêt à revenir te parler. Et quand ça se produira, tu peux lui demander s'il a un message pour toi. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne peut pas se retirer.

Comme un tilt, cette hypothèse stoppa instantanément les tremblements du jeune homme. Un message pour lui? Alors, le fantôme n'était pas là de son plein gré, mais à cause de lui? Parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire?  
D'un coup, les choses devinrent plus culpabilisantes qu'effrayantes pour Tsuna. Mais en même temps, l'autre aurait très bien pu faire ce qu'il avait à faire, et le laisser en paix. Avait-il une autre raison de rester?

... En rentrant chez lui, ce soir-là, il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle solution, coincé dans l'attente.

Il avait encore du boulot, pour se sortir de ce bourbier.

* * *

Tsuna étudiait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il se surprenait à le faire de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps - sans doute cela le distrayait-il de ses autres soucis. Là, il était en train de butter sur un problème de maths, son éternelle Némésis, lorsqu'il sentit un léger frisson le long de sa nuque.

Ah. C'était le signal.

Il leva les yeux juste au moment où le spectre apparut, ses contours se précisant petite à petit en face de lui, accoudé à la table.

Le phénomène ne le surprit pas. Depuis sa dernière visite chez Bianchi, ça s'était souvent produit. Quasiment à chaque fois qu'il était seul, en fait, il entrevoyait la silhouette transparente. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas encore pu se reparler, chacune des apparitions n'étant qu'un passage fugace.

Mais cette fois, l'autre se montrait plus nettement. Son corps était quasiment opaque. Tsuna en déduisit qu'il voulait rester plus longtemps, aujourd'hui. Ce fut d'ailleurs sa première question, en guise de salutation:

- Tiens. Tu es plus disposé à parler, aujourd'hui?  
- Oui, répondit simplement son vis-à-vis, sans tenir compte du léger agacement qui poignait dans sa voix. C'est que, depuis l'autre fois, il n'avait toujours eu aucune réponse, et si ses manifestations répétées l'avaient aidé à se faire à sa présence, il était bien déterminé à vite trouver un moyen de s'on libérer. Ca serait bien mieux, pour tous les deux.

Son éternel air amusé plaqué au visage, le fantôme appuya sa tête sur ses mains croisées.

- Alors, par quelle question veux-tu commencer?

Oui. C'est vrai que des questions, il en avait beaucoup. Il commença par la plus simple:

- Je peux t'appeler par ton nom?

Pour le coup, une expression d'étonnement passa sur la face du défunt. Juste une seconde, avant de reprendre son sourire mystérieux, mais Tsuna put clairement la voir. Il devait s'attendre à ce qu'il demande quelque chose de plus... vital, important, en premier lieux. Mais le petite brun n'envisageait pas d'entamer de vrais sujets sans au moins savoir ça. et puis, ça serait plus confortable, pour s'adresser à lui.

- Rokudo Mukuro, dit enfin l'autre, comme un aveu. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à mon nom, puisque tu veux tant me voir partir.

Là n'est pas la question, voulut-il répliquer. Bien qu'il ait très envie qu'il cesse de le hanter, ils avaient déjà passé pas mal de temps ensemble, malgré eux. Et il se doutait que ce n'était pas prêt de finir - autant apprendre à le connaître, du coup. Ca leur ferait au moins un sujet de conversation.

Mais Tsuna ne se sentit pas le courage de lui confier tout ça. Bien sûr, il éraut encore trop peu assuré, trop timide, face à cette présence. Du coup, nerveux, il laissa de côté les questions qui le taraudaient. Le temps de faire baisser la tension, il décida de satisfaire sa curiosité, ou plutôt, une curiosité légèrement inspirée de Gokudera:

- Hum... Est-ce que c'est ta vraie apparence, là?  
-Quoi? Tu ne fais pas confiance à tes yeux? Mets des lunettes.  
- Non mais... Tu ressemblais à ça, avant... Avant?  
- Sans doute. Mais je peux changer, si tu veux. Tu aurais préféré une jolie fille? Comme, hum, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà, K-...  
- Non... Ca ira... Tu es jeune alors?  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir répondre à cette question.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Kufufu~  
- Ok... Et comment tu vois le monde?  
- Flou. Ou pas. Ca dépend de l'humeur.  
- Tu communiques avec les autres esprits?  
- Non, ils sont lourds.  
- Tu peux faire mon exercice de maths?  
- Non. Faut pas abuser non plus.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réponse à sa question idiote. En fait, même pour ses répliques précédentes, expéditives et moqueuses, il ne savait trop si Mukuro était sérieux ou s'il se foutait de lui. Cela dit, ça n'avait pas trop d'importance - au moins, il était plus détendu, maintenant... Assez pour entrer dans le vif du sujet?

- Et... Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas... Quelque chose à me dire?

A ces paroles succéda un court silence. Le sourire du spectre se teinta de lassitude.

- Ah... J'ai beaucoup pensé à cette question, depuis que la femme scorpion te l'a posée.

Il devait parler de Bianchi. Pourquoi ce surnom, mystère. Tsuna ne s'en préoccupait pas trop pour le moment, concentré sur la fin de la réponse.

- Il semblerait que oui.

Ah. C'était donc bien ça.

- Par contre, même si tu me le demandais, je ne pourrais pas te le donner.

Hein? Pourquoi? Il n'était pas prêt, ou un truc du genre? C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas eu dès le début? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, alors?

- En fait, il semblerait que je l'ai oublié. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi peut parler ce message, même si je sais qu'il y en a un.

...  
Euh...  
Ok, donc pour avoir son message et renvoyer le fantôme chez lui, Tsuna devait _juste_ faire retrouver la mémoire à un mort amnésique.  
... Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette situation à deux sous?

- Sérieusement...? se lamenta-t-il à haute voix. Comment on va faire alors?  
- Aucune idée.

L'autre ne semblait pas du tout paniqué ou gêné par les faits, ce qui consternait le petit brun. La situation était assez grave, non? Ne pouvait-il pas s'en inquiéter un peu?

- Par contre, je peux te délivrer un message d'un autre type. Je crois que ce que je devais te dire était très important, car depuis que je l'ai oublié je suis... différent. J'ai comme des petites crises de folie. Jusque là, je me retiens à peu près, mais ça pourrait prochainement devenir dangereux, même pour toi. Et ça serait dommage que tu meures avant que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, hein? ~

. . . Bon. La situation était _encore plus grave_ que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et Mukuro qui disait ça, l'air de rien. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte un peu, de l'état dans lequel il le mettait?

C'était désespérant. Tout ça était désespérant.

* * *

Ah, oui, maintenant, Tsuna comprenait réellement ce que Mukuro voulait dire par "petites crises de folie". En fait, c'était plutôt "déchaînement de poisse", pour lui.

Dès le lendemain, ça avait commencé. Un pot de fleur tombant d'un balcon droit sur sa tête, un camion sans chauffeur quittant la route pile à l'endroit où il marchait, un coup de trompette sorti de nulle part juste au moment où il comptait passer discrètement dans le dos de ses bourreaux de l'école - qui n'avaient plus peur de lui, depuis le temps. Et puis, il y avait cette aura malseine qu'il sentait planer autour de lui, comme si c'était la sienne. Aura qui changeait au dernier moment, se réchauffait, et le pot éclatait, le camion déviait de l'autre côté de la chaussée. Bon, pour les délinquents qui s'étaient mis à le tabasser, il n'avait pas pu faire grand chose. Mais ça craignait pas un peu, qu'il soit devenu à la fois son gardien et son tortionnaire? Tsuna ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec cet esprit frappeur en pleine crises d'adolescence.

Et le pire, le comble! C'est que le soir, une fois le brun rentré de sa terrible journée, il avait eu le culot d'apparaître, comme une fleur, pour taper la discut'.

Et le lendemain, et les jours suivants, le même schéma se répétait.

Enfin, malgré l'enfer qu'était devenu son quotidien - qui déjà n'était pas très reposant à la base - Tsuna n'avait pas le coeur à refuser de lui parler quand il venait, tout frais, lui rendre visite. Dans son état "normal", il était encore supportable, et ces instants plus calmes compensaient un peu le reste.

Du coup, il en profitait pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Peut-être qu'à force de le faire parler, il retrouverait son message. Peut-être. Au pire, ça leur faisait toujours passer le temps. Ils parlaient tous les soirs, maintenant, surtout sur des sujets anodins, comme si Mukuro était toujours _vivant_. ces petits intermèdes dans sa vie devenue palpitante et rythmée semblaient les soulager tous les deux.

Ainsi il avait appris comment l'esprit avait rencontré sa bande, la première fois: lors de leur épreuve de courage à Kokyo Land, qui lui semblait à des années de là. Lorsque Tsuna avait répété ça à Gokudera - tous ses amis étaient au courant, à présent, ils pouvaient en parler plus librement - celui-ci avait été tout heureux d'apprendre que, finalement, ils avaient croisé des vrais fantômes ce soir-là. Au moins un qui vivait bien la situation...

Il en sut également plus sur son lien avec Chrome - à ce sujet, c'était Mukuro lui-même qui avait commencé, se demandant comment elle allait. Ils étaient cousins, mais s'étaient peu vus les derniers temps précédant la disparition du jeune homme. De son côté, elle était la seule famille qu'il connaissait encore, mais il avait refusé de se montrer à elle, prétendant qu'elle n'était pas prête. Il ne savait même pas si elle était au courant de sa mort, du reste.

A part ces quelques informations qui restaient assez importantes, la plupart de leurs conversations étaient des plus ordinaires et traitaient peu de surnaturel. Mais à part un jour où, n'y tenant plus, Tsuna posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps:

- Mukuro-san, tu veux partir?

Il avait lâché ça au détour d'un silence, donnant d'un coup un ton plus grave au débat en cours. Il n'avait trop su comment aborder le sujet, ne trouvant jamais le bon moment, d'où son entrée en matière directe et sans tact. Mais il fallait qu'il demande. Au-delà du danger qu'il courait lui-même, subissant les crises du "mauvais" Mukuro, il s'inquiétait aussi un peu pour lui. Même s'il semblait apprécier son contact, Tsuna se rappelait toujours qu'il n'était pas là de son plein gré, mais pour lui. Pour son message.

Cela dit ce message... Tsuna pouvait bien vivre sans. Il n'était pas obligé de s'accrocher à ça. Ni de rester.

- Enfin, j-je veux dire... reprit-il en voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas. Pour le message, c'est pas grave, tu sais. On y peut rien si tu ne peux pas me le donner. Du coup... Tu peux partir, si tu veux. Je pense que ça sera plus reposant pour toi.  
- Oya? tu me jettes, alors?

Déstabilisé par cette réplique moqueuse à sa tirade pourtant sérieuse, Tsuna mit un peu de temps à répondre.

- Non... Juste, je... m'inquiète?  
- Pour ta vie?  
- Et pour la tienne aussi.

Là, ce fut au tour du fantôme d'être désarçonné. Il cligna des yeux, perplexe... avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et ravageur. Voyant sa réaction, Tsuna se vexa un peu. Quoi, qu'avait-il dit de mal? D'accord, c'était un peu étrange de s'inquiéter pour la vie d'un mort, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était ce qu'il ressentait!

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester cependant, son interlocuteur redevint sérieux. Ou plutôt, devint sérieux.

- Non. Je refuse. Je reste.

* * *

Loin, très loin de là, une ambiance autrement plus grave appesantissait l'atmosphère. Penché sur des papiers couverts de nouvelles inquiétantes, un individu à l'aura dangereuse fronçait les sourcils. Son interlocuteur, assis en face de lui, attendit patiemment qu'il finisse sa lecture avant de s'exprimer:

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je fais appel à votre organisation?

L'autre reposa les feuilles sur la table basse, le regard sombre.

- Oui. De toute façon, ta famille est restée assez proche de nous. Je suis venu en personne car je savais déjà qu'il se passait quelque chose de gros. Tu ne nous contactes jamais à la légère.  
- Tu penses que ça nécessite votre intervention, alors?  
- C'est une grande possibilité. Mais je dois d'abord voir ça par moi-même.

Comme son interlocuteur faisait volte-face, sur le départ, l'homme assis dans son fauteuil glissa ses derniers mots, grave:

- Dans ce cas, je te donne aussi carte blanche, concernant _cette personne._ Même si ça risque de ne pas lui plaire... Fais au mieux.

L'autre ouvrit la porte - "Comme toujours" - et s'en alla.

Il devait partir au plus vite; un long voyage l'attendait.

* * *

**Donc, voilà. Les magouilles commencent~ Et les problèmes aussi. **

**Par contre, pour ma part, les problèmes de publication et de retards ne sont toujours pas au rendez-vous, donc la suite sera là dans deux semaines~ *danse de la fierté***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Ca y est, on va commencer à entrer dans le vif du sujet~ **

**Bon, originalement, les chapitres 4 et 5 étaient fusionnés en un seul, mais vu la longueur, ils ont du être séparés. **

**Du coup j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop lourd et saturé en informations incompréhensibles.. **

**Ah, et finalement, contrairement à ce qui a été dit dans le chapitre 1, on ne devrait savoir comment gérer ces petites esprits qu'au chapitre 6... Voire plus tard. Je devais être un peu utopiste en essayant de caser autant de trucs en moins de cinq chapitres. **

**Enfin enfin, trêve de bavardages~**

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
**

Namimori , au petit matin. Pas un chat dans les rues du quartier résidentiel, pas âme qui vive, mis à part cette sombre silhouette qui marchait lentement, ses chaussures claquant sur le pavé.  
Il guettait chaque mouvement, chaque détail autour de lui, analysant les lieux, s'imprégnant de leur atmosphère.

Son pas finit cependant par s'arrêter; sa mission allait commencer. Songeant cela, il leva les yeux sur la maison devant laquelle il se tenait, et décréta que c'était la bonne.

Oui. Tout avait commencé ici. Ca serait donc son point de départ.

Sans quitter la demeure des yeux, il partit se camoufler entre les branches d'un arbre touffu, depuis lequel il avait une vue plongeante sur la porte qu'il avait ciblée.

Et il attendit.

Il resta là plusieurs heures, immobile, silencieux. Quelques passants traversèrent son champ de vision. Il le ne virent pas, et il ne fit pas plus attention à eux. Ils n'avaient rien de ce qu'il cherchait, après tout.

Et puis, finalement, après quelques deux ou trois heures patiemment endurées dans le silence, deux nouveaux badauds se montrèrent. Ils se présentèrent à la porte qu'il surveillait et sonnèrent tout en discutant gaiement - ou se disputant avec animation, c'était plutôt dur d'arriver à savoir, tant l'un débordait de hargne et l'autre distribuait d'éclatants sourires.

Leur présence fit hausser un sourcil à celui qui les espionnait. Les informateurs avaient semble-t-il oublié quelques détails à leur rapport. Mais il ne les en blâma pas, ces "détails" ne lui seraient pas utiles pour la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. A priori.

En parlant de sa mission, quelques secondes plus tard, la fameuse porte s'ouvrit, lui faisant totalement oublier les deux "détails" précédemment repérés. Un jeune homme venait de sortir en trombe, son uniforme en pagaille et un morceau de son petit déjeuner encore en bouche. Il sembla s'excuser auprès des deux autres, et le trio ne tarda pas à se mettre en route.

L'individu de l'arbre considéra la scène d'apparence innocente d'un œil concentré, soucieux. Détaillant de visu sa cible pour la première fois, il mit enfin des images sur les morts alarmants du rapport qu'il avait eu entre les mains. Celui-ci parlait de perturbations qui avaient pour épicentre l'adolescent à l'air frêle et pas trop dégourdi qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et, en effet, pour quelqu'un de la trempe de l'observateur mystérieux, tout le contenu du rapport pouvait se résumer en un simple regard: l'aura sombre et froide qui entourait le gamin ne trompait pas.

D'ailleurs, au moment où il constatait la dangerosité de l'énergie qui l'habitait, un réflexe le fit quitter la branche qui lui servait de perchoir, et ce juste à temps: ladite branche, ainsi que quelques autres, s'étaient mises à frémir comme des animaux sauvages - certainement pas sous l'action du vent, qui d'ailleurs ne soufflait pas - et, sous ses yeux, s'ébrouèrent pour se défaire de leurs feuilles, révélant des pieux aiguisés absolument pas naturels. Pieux qui, à présent décrochés de leur tronc, convergèrent à toute vitesse en direction de sa cible, mortels.

Un cri d'une _virilité_ incontestable s'éleva, et finalement les pics de bois heurtèrent le sol aux pieds de celui qu'ils étaient partis pour tuer, à la base.

Étrange...

Le phénomène, s'il semblait avoir manqué de flanquer une crise cardiaque à sa cible, n'eut pourtant pas l'air de le surprendre plus que ça, après coup. Une fois le choc passé et les inquiétudes de ses amis quant à sa santé apaisées, il paraissait juste blasé et ennuyé de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il alla même ramasser les branchages d'un geste las pour les jeter dans la plus proche poubelle.

Donc, ça devait être un événement récurrent dans le quotidien du garçon, en déduisit celui qui le suivait maintenant sur le chemin de son école. Lui non plus ne s'était pas particulièrement étonné de ce à quoi il venait d'assister - vu la vie qu'il menait, il avait déjà connu bien pire, les tentatives de meurtre de cet acabit ressemblaient plus à des mauvaises blagues, pour lui. Par contre, pour un simple civil, il imaginait que ça devait être plutôt traumatisant. Mais il semblerait que sa cible soit déjà passée au-dessus du stade du "simple civil".

Cela dit, bien que les actions qu'il voyaient ne soient pas affolantes en elles-mêmes, il sentait bien qu'il lui faudrait agir pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Et assez vite, si possible. L'aura qui cernait le petit brun et qui ne lui appartenait en aucun cas - aucun doute là-dessus, il avait l'oeil pour ça - était trop puissante et malintentionnée pour être ignorée.

Néanmoins, il décida de consacrer sa journée à la simple observation à distance, comme il l'avait prévu, avant de commencer à préparer le terrain pour son entrée en scène. Et bien lui en prit car, au fil de la journée, des cours et des caprices de l'esprit frappeur, il remarqua une nouvelle chose. Un fait plus qu'étonnant quand il était observé sur un "simple civil".

Mais, bon, il avait déjà jugé ce gamin au-delà de ce statut.

Enfin, bien qu'il pût relativiser la chose en repensant aux informations complémentaires données par son commanditaire, l'espion ne retint pas un large sourire de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, toutes les données théoriques qu'on lui avait communiquées prenaient vie sous ses yeux, au travers de la personne qu'il suivait: le danger qu'il devait éliminer, et l'identité du brun, qui se manifestait haut et fort dans la vaste aura chaude, orangée, qui dansait autour du petit corps maigre, comme des volutes de fumée folles. Une énergie qui n'attendait que le moment de sa libération, d'ores et déjà réveillée, paradoxalement par l'ombre noire à laquelle elle était étroitement mêlée, par laquelle elle se faisait lentement dévorer.

Définitivement, ce garçon n'était _pas_ un civil.

Et ça n'était pas non plus étonnant que l'esprit s'accroche à ce point à lui, s'il possédait une telle _flamme... _

Et... C'était dommage que, lui, ait été envoyé pour mettre fin à tout cela.

* * *

Tsuna rentra des cours à peu près de bonne humeur ce jour-là. En effet, Mukuro n'avait essayé de le tuer que trois ou quatre fois, aujourd'hui. Ça lui changeait un peu de la vingtaine de tentatives quotidiennes. Et puis, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses: il commençait à mieux anticiper les mauvais coups de l'esprit - il le _sentait_, en quelque sorte. Ah, et il esquivait mieux les projectiles divers et variés qu'on lui envoyait, aussi.

Il salua donc sa mère d'une voix un peu moins lasse que d'habitude, puis monta en direction de sa chambre, près à accueillir éventuellement la forme visible de son défunt stalker - le "éventuellement" n'étant rajouté que pour la forme, puisqu'il savait très bien que l'esprit lui rendait visite tous les jours. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il s'arrête brusquement de le faire.

Cependant, lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, on sonna à la porte.

Il fit volte-face, dévisagea le panneau de bois une seconde, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être. Puis il se décida à revenir sur ses pas pour aller ouvrir.

Jetant un œil à l'extérieur, il fut surpris de ne rien trouver. Haussant les épaules et songeant à une blague des gamins du coin, il allait refermer...

- Ciaossu.

... quand une drôle de salutation attira ses yeux vers le bas/ Il leva les sourcils, l'air perplexe, en avisant le... bébé?

Bizarrement vêtu, ses cheveux noirs dressés en pics qui devaient tenir en place grâce au même genre de force antigravitationnelle qui animait sa propre tignasse. Deux spirales capillaires encadrant ses joues rebondies et un petit sourire beaucoup trop insolent pour son âge.

- Euh... Tu t'es perdu, petit? demanda soudain le brun, qui se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu continuer longtemps la liste des choses qui ne semblaient pas aller sur ce personnage.

- Je ne crois pas, fit une voix claire de chérubin, je suis bien chez les Sawada? Et tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi?

- ... O-oui, répondit le concerné, brusquement curieux, et encore plus confus. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir, à lui en particulier? Face à une personne qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam?

Le gamin ne tarda pas à lui donner sa réponse, se présentant à son tour.

- Bien. Je suis Reborn, exorciste.

Il tendit une petite carte déclinant son identité que l'adolescent saisit en clignant des yeux.

- Un... exorciste?

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette mauvaise farce? Un complice de Mukuro, qui était en fait un tueur à gages et allait sortir un pistolet de nulle part pour le lui planter entre les deux yeux et appuyer sur la gâchette?

Le bébé ne fit rien de tout cela, néanmoins, se contentant juste de donner un complément d'explication à sa venue, comme s'il était naturel que Tsuna se pose des questions. Et, de fait, OUI! C'était totalement normal, légitime et justifié!

- Oui, commença donc la petite voix, absolument pas concernée par l'air ahuri de l'autre. On m'a rapporté la présence d'un esprit démoniaque sous ce toit et, dans ma grande magnanimité, je suis venu à la rescousse.

Tsuna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et pas mal d'interrogations se succédaient dans sa tête. Déjà, que faisait ce... cet... exorciste? chez lui? Il n'avait rien demandé. Surtout pas à un inconnu qui ne lui inspirait pas grande confiance, vu la façon dont il se présentait. Et puis, comment avait-il su? Bon, cette visite pouvait être tout-à-fait fortuite, une simple coïncidence, mais le jeune homme sentait bien que non. Mais alors, quelqu'un l'avait suivi, dénoncé, ou quoi? Ça ne pouvait pas être ses amis, il en était convaincu, pourtant, c'étaient les seules personnes qu'il avait mises au courant.  
Quant à cet "esprit démoniaque"... Bon, ok, au vu de la situation, Mukuro pouvait être qualifié de "démoniaque" par bien des aspects; Mais, quand même... Pourquoi diable était-il en train de réfléchir à tout ça face à _un simple bébé?!_

Reprenant ses pensées en main, il redressa les yeux, déterminé.

- Oui, eh bien, non merci. Il n'y a aucun problème avec cette maison. Tu peux aller jouer ailleurs, petit, cracha-t-il, un peu agacé, avant de refermer purement et simplement la porte au nez du jeune visiteur. C'est qu'il avait d'autres soucis à gérer que les jeux absurdes des gamins du quartier.

Tsuna se dirigea donc de nouveau vers l'escalier, le pas plus lourd, ignorant le panneau de bois contre lequel on avait recommencé à frapper à intervalles réguliers. Cependant, à peine s'était-il installé à la table basse qui trônait dans sa chambre qu'il entendit la voix claironnante de sa mère, dans l'entrée:

- Ah lààà Tsu-kun~ ! Qui est cet enfant devant la porte? Un ami à toi?

- Non! cria-t-il en passant la tête dans le couloir, et priant pour qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix, pour une fois.

- Oui, répondit le gamin, en même temps que lui - il se crispa en entendant de nouveau la voix maudite. Je suis Reborn, un exorciste assermenté de l'Ordre des Arcobaleno.

Non mais, franchement, quelle imagination... pour s'inviter chez les gens!

- Aaah je vois. Comme tu es mignon dans ton costume~ Tu veux rentrer prendre le thé?

- Je prendrais plutôt du café.

... Et il faisait comme chez lui, en plus! Tsuna ne se souvenait plus à quel moment sa maison était devenu un restaurant, où n'importe qui pouvait rentrer et commander ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, du café, pour un bébé? Etait-il le seul sain d'esprit sous ce toit?  
Probablement pas, à la réflexion: il se faisait stalker par un mort, après tout. Mais il devait avoir plus de bon sens que les deux autres réunis, qui discutaient toujours gaiement dans l'entrée, l'ignorant totalement.

La preuve: - D'accord~ Tu peux monter en attendant~ roucoula la voix de sa mère avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

Et donc, voilà comment il se retrouva avec le dénommé Reborn dans sa chambre, qui buvait tranquillement son café et grignotant des petits gâteaux. Et ce malgré toutes les tentatives de protestation qu'il avait réussi à glisser dans l'intervalle.

Après un long moment de silence dont on ne voyait pas la fin, où le bébé ne faisait que siroter sa boisson, apparemment tout entier dévoué à cette activité, celui-ci reposa sa tasse et reprit la parole. Il répéta le même discours que devant la porte, à la différence qu'il semblait beaucoup plus grave, et non moqueur. Sérieusement, Tsuna doutait qu'un enfant puisse parler d'un ton aussi sombre et sérieux.  
Du coup, sans le remarquer, il accorda malgré lui beaucoup plus de crédibilité à l'exorciste qu'il ne l'avait fait plus tôt.

Il écouta donc en silence son sermon, la nécessité de rendre l'esprit qui le collait - il n'avait pas parlé de la maison cette fois mais bien de Tsuna - hors d'état de nuire, puisqu'il était manifestement dangereux. Et d'autant plus que d'après son observation il hantait le jeune homme depuis très, très longtemps. Il avait eu le temps de s'enraciner profondément dans se monde au travers de son hôte, ce qui n'était jamais bon si aucun contrôle ne retenait le spectre.

A cette information, Tsuna tiqua. Hein? Très longtemps? Reborn en disant cela semblait parler d'une durée de plusieurs années.  
Comprenant cela, il l'interrompit immédiatement:

- Mais, euh... Non. Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas être vrai, ce que vous avez dit. Sur la durée...

- Comment ça? - L'autre fronça intérieurement les sourcils, étonné à son tour.

- Mukuro-san... L'esprit. Il n'est là que depuis quelques jours. Deux semaines, je crois. Maximum.

Comment?  
Reborn resta silencieux quelques secondes, troublé. Un furtif coup d'œil à son interlocuteur lui confirma pourtant son diagnostic: les deux énergies qui dansaient autour du corps frêle étaient bien trop mêlées pour que la fusion soit si récente. D'après lui, l'affaire devait dater de plusieurs années, au moins. Pour qu'un tel lien soit formé...

Pourtant, détail qui le dérangeait depuis la veille, s'il se fiait uniquement à son instinct, il estimait cette fameuse durée - information confuse s'il en était; or, il abhorrait les confusions - à bien plus que ce que la logique pouvait accepter.

Le garçon avait quinze ans.

Le lien pouvait-il remonter jusqu'à une date antérieure à sa naissance? - Théoriquement, non.

Donc, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose: le fantôme s'était implanté tel un parasite, et tellement profondément que sa présence semblait éternelle. Ça serait plus ou moins du jamais vu, mais c'était moins impossible que le reste de ses hypothèses. Mais, dans ce cas, c'était dangereux. A coup sûr. Ou du moins si on ne connaissait pas les bonnes techniques. Et au vu du comportement de l'aura sombre qui essayait de dominer l'orangée, le petit n'avait aucune connaissance technique ou théorique en la matière.

Alors qu'il se perdait en hypothèses et conjectures, Tsuna l'observait avec angoisse. Son invité regardait dans sa direction mais n'avait pas l'air de le _voir_, du moins pas sous forme d'images, et grommelait parfois des phrases incompréhensibles pour lui-même.

Là-dessus apparut Mukuro, qui s'était bien laissé désirer ce soir - sans doute à cause de la présence de l'inconnu. Malgré la situation, et le fait que ledit inconnu en ait après son compagnon, Tsuna fut vraiment ravi de le voir enfin arriver. Ah, et sa manifestation avait aussi attiré l'attention de Reborn hors de ses pensées.

- Kufufu~ Pas de temps à perdre avec tes calculs, gamin, lâcha le spectre en direction de l'exorciste. Tsunayoshi a raison: je ne me suis attaché qu'il y a deux semaines, et notre rencontre remonte il y a un mois tout au plus.

Il portait son éternel sourire narquois tout en parlant, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du bébé. Ce dernier quant à lui était resté de marbre face à l'apparition. Il s'était juste tourné vers lui et, impassible, l'avait regardé de haut en bas avec grande attention. Au final, chacun avait toisé l'autre une poignée de secondes. Puis la conversation reprit:

- Tu en es sûr? renifla Reborn, dubitatif. Tu n'as pas du tout la même notion du temps que les vivants, pourtant.

- Certes, mais je sais encore lire un calendrier, répondit l'autre du tac au tac.

Nouveau moment de mépris silencieux. Puis Reborn haussa les épaules.

- Bah, de toute façon, ce détail n'est pas si important.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Tsuna, ignorant définitivement la troisième présence de la pièce.

- Tsuna - le concerné se raidit sous le ton impérieux qu'il avait employé - je te le redis encore une fois: je suis un exorciste ayant pour mission d'erradiquer la menace représentée par cette chose - il fit un geste dédaigneux de la main vers Mukuro - mais pour pouvoir agir, je préfèrerais avoir ton consentement, ça facilitera grandement les choses.

L'objet de la mission du bébé trouva quand même à y redire à cette tirade:

- Kufufu~ Tu n'es pas un exorciste, Arcobaleno. Ou alors, moi, je ne suis jamais mort.

- Oui, répliqua l'autre, cassant, mais ce que je dois faire ici peut-être considéré comme un exorciste. Le nom n'a pas d'importance.

Sur ce, il se mit de nouveau à ignorer l'esprit, qui ricanait de son rire si caractéristique, et se réintéressa à Tsuna, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris les derniers mots échangés. Mukuro avait dit qu'il n'était pas un exorciste... qu'était-il, alors?

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de poser la question à haute voix. Déjà l'invité repartait dans ses explications.

Il déballait là tout son argumentaire autour de la nécessité de l'autoriser à faire son travail. Premièrement, de tels phénomènes étaient toujours créateurs de perturbations de l'équilibre entre les mondes. Tsuna ne comprenait pas bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir, il sentait qu'il lui aurait bien fallu Gokudera à ses côtés pour lui servir de traducteur, là. Mais a priori si un esprit traversait la frontière sans contrôle, c'était mauvais. Et protéger l'équilibre du monde était précisément la mission du bébé, selon ses dires. C'est pourquoi il était venu, et il ne pouvait se permettre de rentrer bredouille. Aussi, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, les manifestations de Mukuro chez les vivants étaient très intrusives, de telle sorte que, tel qu'il était à l'instant, il était si réel que tous les mortels seraient capables de le voir, bien qu'il n'ait pas d'enveloppe corporelle.

D'un coup, entendant cela, Tsuna jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa porte, craignant que Nana ne soit tentée de faire irruption dans la pièce pour remplir ses devoirs de parfaite hôtesse. Enfin, connaissant sa mère, elle ne se formaliserait pas de la présence d'un invité imprévu en plus. Tout au plus s'étonnerait-elle de ne pas l'avoir vu entrer, et elle lui proposerait une tasse de thé, comme d'habitude.  
Mais quand même, le petit brun n'avait pas spécialement envie que sa mère vienne taper la discute avec un fantôme.

Néanmoins il ne dit rien et se contenta de continuer à écouter le monologue de l'autre. Jusqu'à un certain point où, comme au début de la conversation, il tiqua, en désaccord avec les affirmations de son vis-à-vis.

- ... Et il y a aussi le fait qu'il puise dans ton énergie pour apparaître. Et s'il n'arrive pas à te tuer avant, tu vas finir de toute façon par mourir d'épuisement. Une panne d'énergie spirituelle n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

- Mais, euh... intervint enfin Tsuna, saisissant l'occasion d'en placer une avant qu'il ne se remette à déballer ses arguments. - Sur ce point, je ne pense pas que ça va se passer comme ça. J-je veux dire, au début, c'est vrai que je me sentais anormalement faible, mais c'est très vite parti. Je pense que mon corps a du s'y habituer, ou quelque chose comme ça...

En fait, en y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas vraiment de problème _personnel_ avec la présence de Mukuro. Hormis les catastrophes provoquées pa sa folie, mais bon, ça, que ça soit ici ou dans son... monde, ça reviendrait au même, non? Et puis, ça n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Il se voyait mal renvoyer l'esprit sans l'aider avant, toujours profondément lié au sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait dès qu'il songeait à pourquoi il était coincé ici, avec lui. Toute cette histoire était beaucoup plus de sa faute que de celle de Mukuro.

Quant à ses histoires d'équilibre et de dangerosité... pour tout dire, il n'avait pas vraiment saisi l'importance de l'enjeu. Et, même si ça avait l'air grave, Tsuna avait trop peu d'éléments en main pour juger la priorité.

Ah, et aussi... Mukuro avait déjà refusé de se faire renvoyer. Bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu préciser la raison. Tsuna n'avait pas chercher à le faire changer d'avis après ça, et lui avait dit qu'il ne le chasserait pas, du coup. Il ne pouvait donc pas revenir maintenant sur sa décision. Même sa propre lâcheté avait des limites.

De son côté, Reborn réfléchissait également sur la question. Il avait été encore une fois étonné de la réplique du petit brun. Enfin, il était présentement en train de _voir_ l'aura orange se faire dévorer par la présence du fantôme, juste sous ses yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être une illusion. Ça se passait _en ce moment-même!_

Et puis, il avait finalement constaté après plusieurs minutes que, malgré ça, l'énergie du garçon n'avait pas diminué d'un pouce depuis la veille, où il l'avait observé toute la journée. Et il semblait en parfaite santé, pour quelqu'un qui hébergeait un esprit depuis deux semaines - il avait encore un doute irrépressible sur la durée, mais bon, il allait partir de ce principe. Un seul problème à la fois.

Bien sûr, il était bien placé pour savoir que cette énergie se régénérait d'elle-même. Mais même avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, une hygiène de vie optimale et une parfaite connaissance de ladite énergie, comment être capable de se régénérer de façon aussi complète, alors même qu'un esprit en pompait continuellement une grande partie pour pouvoir s'incarner parmi les vivants? Aucun être humain n'était censé avoir une réserve aussi grande à disposition.

Mais peut-être s'étonnait-il pour pas grand chose, au final. Il avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de constater des choses impossibles, dans sa vie. En particulier au contact de personnes possédant le même type de pouvoir que ce garçon. Cette _flamme_ pure, chaude, et d'apparence inépuisable...

Alors qu'il évacuait ses questionnements en s'accrochant à cette explication vague et boiteuse, Reborn en vint presque à regretter la mission qui lui avait fait poser le pied dans cette maison. Il savait très bien qu'en l'accomplissant, il tuerait cette si belle flamme, scellant à jamais le potentiel de son porteur en même temps que l'âme errante qui s'y était greffée avec la poigne d'une sangsue.

Et _ça_, ça faisait partie des rares choses qui le plongeaient dans une colère noire. Être obligé de renoncer à une chose aussi rare qu'intéressante, fascinante. Pire: la détruire de ses propres mains.

- Ok, changement de méthode, dit-il en s'interrompant en plein milieu de son discours. De toute façon, le petit brun n'avait pas l'air de revenir sur sa décision, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire - au contraire. La détermination brillait dans ses yeux, et dans sa flamme aussi, malgré l'air encore un peu confus de son visage.

Les deux autres protagonistes s'étaient de nouveau tournés vers lui quand il avait parlé, non plus de sa tendre voix de bébé mais d'un ton de colère sombre, implacable, dur. Il releva un frisson d'effroi chez l'adolescent. Bien. Son effet allait peut-être marcher.

Quelque chose de vert se glissa entre les doigts de sa main; une seconde plus tard, il s'était levé et pointait un pistolet de la même couleur entre les deux yeux du brun, à bout portant.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, cracha la voix glaciale, accompagnée d'un regard tout aussi inhumain. L'interpelé poussa un cri de terreur en prenant conscience de sa situation, soudainement bien dangereuse.

- HIIIIIIIIEEEE! Qu-quoi?! hurla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, comme prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

- Je ne le redemanderai qu'une fois... C'est toi, ou cet esprit. Ton choix?

* * *

Tsuna était un peu perdu en émergeant du sommeil, ce matin-là. Il avait peu dormi, trop préoccupé par les événements de la veille. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas à traîner sa carcasse en cours, aujourd'hui.

Il ne savait pas bien comment tout avait dérapé, en premier lieu. Ni comment il en était sorti vivant.

Il y avait eu ce "bébé" exorciste mais qui en fait n'en était pas vraiment un, que sa mère avait laissé rentrer, qui lui avait déballé tout un tas d'argument dont il n'avait rien retenu pour le séparer de Mukuro, et qui avait fini par lui pointer le canon de son pistolet entre les deux yeux sans crier gare, sans doute parce que son sermon n'avait eu aucun effet.

Ben voyons...

Comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà assez en danger à cause des frasques de Mukuro. Fallait-il qu'il rajoute un bébé fou et armé à la liste de ses ennuis potentiellement mortels?

D'ailleurs, dans l'aveuglement de la panique, il n'avait pas vraiment enregistré la suite des événements.

Par contre il était à peu près sûr que l'autre avait tiré.

Quant à savoir comment il s'en était sorti, après ça...

- Kufufu~ Surpris d'être encore en vie?

Tsuna se redressa d'un bond en entendant la voix de Mukuro; L'esprit était tranquillement assis à la table, à la même place que la veille. Étrange, d'habitude il attendait qu'il soit levé avant d'apparaître. Cela dit, il tombait bien. Lui devait avoir vu ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

- Ah! Mukuro-san... Bah, c'est que... Je suis plutôt persuadé de m'être fait tirer dessus hier, donc...

- Kufufu~ C'est vrai.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Malgré son éternel sourire moqueur, le fantôme n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Par réflexe, le petit brun porta une main fébrile à son front. Rien.

- M-mais alors comment...? balbutia-t-il, confus.

- La balle n'a pas atteint sa cible.

Comment? Une balle tirée à bout portant qui n'atteignait pas sa cible?

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'interroger plus que ça sur l'improbabilité de la chose. La sonnette de la maison se fit entendre, suivie, quelques secondes plus tard, de la voix de Nana, lui annonçant que son ami Gokudera l'attendait devant la porte. Le jeune homme devait passer prendre de ses nouvelles avant d'aller travailler, sans doute. Ou bien il avait eu un jour de repos et ils allaient passer la jorunée ensemble. Dans les deux cas, Tsuna était plutôt heureux de cette perspective, ça lui permettrait de mettre le traumatisme de la veille de côté pour un petit moment.

Néanmoins, il y avait une dernière chose qui le tracassait, depuis son réveil.

Alors qu'il s'était levé et se dirigeait vers un tas de vêtement dans lequel il espérait piocher quelques affaires propres, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son esprit:

- Mukuro-san?

- Hm?

- Tu n'es pas plus... transparent, aujourd'hui?

En effet, on pouvait presque totalement voir au travers de sa silhouette immatérielle. Tsuna se demandait même s'il n'était pas capable de le distinguer que parce qu'il savait qu'il était là.

Il n'eut cependant pour seule réponse qu'un "kufufu~" mystérieux.

* * *

**Non, je n'ai absolument aucune honte à flinguer Tsuna. Ni à ne pas expliquer pourquoi il s'en est sorti~ bwahaha. **

**Cette réponse-là attendra le chapitre 6, le prochain étant un autre grand moment d'inaction où il ne se passe rien~ ~ Mais ne me blâmez pas, c'est pas de ma faute si Reborn n'est pas capable de mettre moins de deux chapitre à trouver une solution à son problème existentiel! Et y aura quand même quelques infos intéressantes à glaner pour la suite, donc ça paaaasse... Non? Oops... **

**Dans tous les cas, à dans deux semaines!  
**

**Miaw 'w'**


End file.
